Tales of Plagg
by Hesturoth
Summary: Collection of One-Shots where Plagg, either directly or indirectly, is the cause of the current situation.
1. The Smell of Camembert

**Author's Note:**

**ChubbyUnicornMama gave me a review on _Audio Breaker_ about Ladybug and Cat Noir needing to carry extra food because Hawk Moth had figured out how to force the heroes' powers to activate (forcing them to recharge often). We joked a little about some random Parisian being hit with the strong odor of camembert since Cat Noir needed to carry extra camembert during patrol.**** The first line of this story is hers.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Summertime came to the city of Paris, and with it came the overwhelming aroma of pungent cheese... camembert to be precise.

Cat Noir looked down from the rooftops in dismay as he patrolled. With his night-vision he could see the pedestrians below moving away from him... almost forming a perfect bubble that seemed to move as he darted from place to place. It was like watching a herd of cattle move out of the way of a vehicle and then regroup after the vehicle had passed. Even the crowds regrouping in his wake would wave their hands in front of their noses trying to shoo away the lingering smell.

A few people seemed to not run away, but would lift their noses in the air and take a deep breath in through their nostrils, savoring the smell of what was obviously their favorite cheese. _Well, at least Plagg's not the only one_, Cat Noir would often think to himself as he spotted these one-off pedestrians.

Cat Noir finally landed on the same roof as Ladybug and snuck up behind her as she watched over the city. "Boo!"

"Hello Chaton," Ladybug replied dryly. "You do realize I could smell you coming... right?"

"I know... but it was worth a shot, My Lady." He leaned in and winked at Ladybug with a wide grin.

"You should've known... especially after that last akuma fight. That poor victim had been granted the power of super smell... you nearly killed the poor lady." Ladybug giggled and Cat Noir snorted at the memory.

"It made for a quick fight though. She practically threw her earrings at us... begging us to cleanse the akuma." Cat Noir plopped down beside Ladybug and grinned at her... the kind of grin that says, _I'm sorry_.

"I swear, the summer heat seems to make the odor of camembert 10 times stronger. You really need to talk Plagg into eating something less smelly."

"I've tried... but... he refuses."

"Him and this friend I know from school."

"I've noticed a few people seem to like the smell too. They always come out and sniff the sky as I pass by on my patrol. Everyone else just scatters until I'm gone." Cat Noir looked down and into the night... clearly put off by the negative attention he was attracting.

Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll never make me run away... no matter how badly you smell of camembert... But I might have to start wearing a clothes pin over my nose..." Ladybug let out a large laugh and nudged Cat Noir in the arm. Cat Noir's face fell again at the teasing remark and he pouted a little. "Oh come on... I'm just teasing and you know it. It's really not that _claw_ful of a smell."

Cat Noir grinned a little at Ladybug's attempt to make a cat pun, but tried to hide it by turning his head away. After a few seconds, he turned back, still smiling widely, to see Ladybug smiling brightly back. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I would go to any lengths... even making a pun... to lift your spirits," Ladybug said in a singsong manner and Cat Noir smiled even brighter.

* * *

Just as Cat Noir was beginning to feel better, a voice from below rang out. "What is that smell. Dude! Adrien! Are you hiding around here or something?"

The duo looked over the edge to see Nino looking up. He gasped and then replied, "S-Sorry Dudes! I didn't realize you were out tonight. Is there an akuma?"

"Just patrol," Ladybug yelled back down.

"Gotcha. Sorry!" Nino scurried away towards Alya's apartment as the superheroes watched.

Ladybug turned back to Cat Noir who was suspiciously quiet. "What's wrong? _Cat got your tongue?_"

Cat Noir smiled a little, but was still nervous about Nino calling out for his alter-ego because of the smell. "I... I guess I remind him of his friend... Adrien? Was It?"

"Yeah... Adrien's the friend I was mentioning earlier that likes camembert." Ladybug's hand flew up covering her mouth at giving away such a big personal detail like a friend's name.

Cat Noir's eyes were wide and staring right at Ladybug when she turned to look at him. She was so embarrassed, she got up to leave and had her yoyo in her hand when Cat Noir yelled, "WAIT! S-Sorry... please wait. Don't go just because you made a mistake like that. It wasn't on purpose."

Ladybug hung her head. "We're not supposed to know... not know anything about the other that could give away our identities... and I... I just blew it. How could I!"

Cat Noir hopped up and got in front of Ladybug. He immediately noticed the tears streaming down her face. She pulled her arms up in defense, and instinctively started pounding on Cat Noir's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, whispering in her ear. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay. Do you really think I could figure out your identity just by knowing two of your friends' names?"

Ladybug could barely breathe from crying so hard at her mistake... but somehow... she caught what he had said. "Two names? Does that mean you know the boy who was in the street?"

"Well, he was akumatized into the Bubbler... so... yeah, I do."

"Is your memory really that good?" Ladybug asked skeptically. "Do you really remember the names of all the akuma victims?"

Cat Noir thought as fast as he could and then decided to play it off. "Not all of them. But... some do stick with me."

"Kinda like me... just the victims I know personally... right?"

"Yeah, right." Cat Noir's eyes dilated and his face turned red at being tricked into confessing.

Ladybug forced herself out of his arms and stepped back, looking at him up and down suspiciously. She could tell he was disappointed with himself... almost as much as she'd been disappointed with herself. But he stood there... he stood there like a man waiting for his inevitable punishment... knowing there was nothing he could say or do to stop it from happening. Instead of screaming at him, she simply whispered very cautiously, "How do _you_ know Nino?"

"Specifically... like in identity revealing specifics? Or... vaguely... as usual?"

"I'm scared of what I'm thinking right now... so, specifically would be best... even if... even if it means your identity is blown... because I have one specific person in my head that you might be and I need absolute proof before I go completely insane."

Cat Noir swallowed. He knew he couldn't just say he was Adrien... but that was what she needed to know... he was sure of it... she needed to know if he was Adrien or not. He could tell by the way she kept darting her eyes between him and the billboard of him just over his shoulder. He finally whispered, "Nino wasn't wrong."

* * *

Cat Noir stood there nervously for what seemed like an eternity. Ladybug was crouched in front of him, rocking back and forth, sobbing into her hands, and shaking her head violently side-to-side in disbelief. The longer he stood there watching her, the more he was certain she was disappointed it was him. His mind was so focused on his current situation he didn't have any room to think about how Ladybug obviously knew both him and Nino and that she was his friend... at least that's what she _had _called him earlier. He wasn't so sure of that now.

He had almost as much as he could take, so he turned around to leave... but the force of Ladybug wrapping her arms around him to stop him from leaving, coupled with her forward momentum from jumping up and grabbing him from a squatting position, caused him to tumble forward with her clung to his back. He turned his head to the side to try to speak, but she spoke first. "Don't go Adrien! Please, don't go!" Her words melted into his brain as he took in the fact that she called him by his real name. "Please," she begged, "I just need a few more minutes to get over the shock and to process everything."

Cat Noir laid his head sideways on the roof, Ladybug still clinging to him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't try to get up either. He laid there, finally allowing himself to think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe she wasn't disappointed. Maybe she really was just in shock and needed to process everything. If she did know him, he figured it would be quite the shock considering the differences in his two personalities.

Ladybug finally took a deep breath, stopping what had been tattered breathing next to Cat Noir's ears. She slowly got up, freeing him from his current position on the roof. She helped him up and gave him a half sniff and half giggle. "Sorry that took so long. There were a _LOT_ of memories that had to be reconciled. That and... a lot of regrets about things I've said and done. A lot of things that would've ended differently if I had known... if I had only known."

"No regrets. Don't have a single one. You couldn't possibly have realized that I was Adrien. We're completely different."

Marinette sniffed again and then giggled. "Not as much as we thought... but mostly, unless you're around your friends."

"Are... are you my friend?"

"Yes... both in and out of our masks. And... I always will be. I just understand you so much better now. It must be freeing for you to be Cat Noir given your home life... that _perfect_ image you have to keep up. That _perfect_ image... I'm sorry to say... that blinded me from seeing the real you."

"What do we do now?"

"Now... now I'm afraid that my _perfect _image as Ladybug has blinded you from seeing the real me." Cat Noir was about to spout off his love for her no matter who she was and she quickly put a finger over his lips. "Before you say your usual line about loving me no matter who I am... consider this. We've been so close to each other almost every day and you've never shown any interest in my civilian self as anything more than a friend. For me... my civilian self is the real me and being Ladybug is like a job."

Cat Noir hung his head. It was true. He was so infatuated with Ladybug that if she was in his civilian life... he'd have friend-zoned her instantly. His heart sank at the revelation. Remorse was written all over his face, and Ladybug could see it. "I-I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. How... how can I fix this?"

"I first thought I'd have you guess... but then I realized I'd become more and more devastated as you guessed everyone but me."

"Are you really that different?"

"Mostly around you. But... you might've noticed some of my inner Ladybug coming out from time to time... just like your Cat Noir comes out sometimes."

"I can understand that. Being superheroes must've affected our civilian lives a little. I assume I know you from school... right? I mean... you know Nino, so... that's the most logical assumption."

"Yes. We go to the same school. But... we've done things together outside of school also." Ladybug bit her lower lip, hoping she both was and wasn't too specific. If she was... he'd know instantly. If she wasn't... that meant he had other female friends he hung out with outside of school.

"I believe I can rule out Alya... she's been akumatized and she's dating Nino... which is apparently where he was heading."

Ladybug nodded. Cat Noir was about to continue when someone from the street yelled out, "Close the window or put the cheese in the fridge!"

Cat Noir huffed and just shook his head. The reminder that they were not exactly alone made both teens' cheeks turn red. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug and gave her another _I'm sorry _grin. "Should be go back to my room?"

"No," Ladybug said without hesitating. "When you find out who I am, you might need to be alone. You can't do that if we're in your room."

"I hadn't thought of that. I'd say let's go back to your room, but..."

"You don't know where that is yet..."

"Right..."

"Too bad... you've been there on more than one occasion... as both Adrien and Cat Noir... in my room... in my house... met my parents, and other relatives... eaten with us."

Cat Noir scrunched his eyebrows as he thought. That was very specific and Ladybug was sure he was going to guess from those clues.

After a few more painfully silent seconds, Ladybug continued, "We got trapped together when Mylene was akumatized at school..." Several more seconds of silence. Ladybug had one last clue before she was going to give up and give Adrien a medallion inscribed with _Most Oblivious Boy in the World_. "We got trapped together in the hotel when the chef was akumatized over Chloe messing with his soup, and you wouldn't have even been there if it hadn't been to help me because Alya asked you to..."

Cat Noir looked up and deeply into Ladybug's eyes. Just given the last two clues there were only three people trapped in both locations: himself, Chloe ... who couldn't be Ladybug, and... "Marinette?"

Ladybug nodded.

* * *

It was now Ladybug's turn to stand and watch Cat Noir go through the same mental acrobatics she had just gone through less than half an hour before. Every time Adrien had ever called Marinette just a friend, a great friend, and an amazing friend replayed over and over in Cat Noir's mind. The time she had _confessed _to Cat Noir that she loved him... which now that he looked back on it must've been to throw him off from guessing she was Ladybug... The time he took her to the special rooftop dinner he had planned for Ladybug... and she kept apologizing as if his pain was her fault. The time at the zoo when he was in the bushes and had inadvertently said the words _I love you Marinette_ when trying to get her and Nino together. Heroes Day... when he called her their _Everyday Ladybug_.

Cat Noir swallowed hard... the only sign to Ladybug that he was still alive as the thoughts raced around in his head. The time he and Marinette were going to play Cat Noir and Ladybug in Clara Nightingale's music video and they both hesitated when asked to put on the masks. The time they were running away from his bodyguard and he apologized because everyone was going to think she was his _girlfriend_. All the pictures of him on her walls when they were filming at her parent's bakery. All the times Plagg teased him about Marinette being more than a friend. All the times she'd stutter, flail, fall, and blush when she was around him, but not around other people. All the times Ladybug had _saved _him, and would stare a little bit longer than she ever seemed to stare at other civilians.

Adrien's face drained of all color. The time he asked her for advice about dating Kagami... Going after her when she fell at the ice rink... Going to the movies with her head wrapped in a towel, wearing swimming goggles, and in her pajamas... The time they were trapped by Dark Owl and had to detransform in front of each other and he held his eyes closed as requested, but was able to feel the touch of her ungloved hand on his ungloved hand... All of her crazy lucky charms that always seemed to work no matter how weird the plan was... The time they lost their memories and somehow fell in love enough to kiss before using the Miraculous Ladybugs to fix their memories.

As the color slowly began to return to Adrien's face and he reminded himself to breathe, he saw Ladybug watching him... lovingly. _Regrets_... she said she had _regrets _and that she would've done things differently if she had known. And now... he had regrets and he understood her completely. He would've done things differently if he had known also. "I-I'm so sorry. You were... absolutely right... I was too blinded by Ladybug to see you. Please... forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Ladybug smiled sweetly at him, with just a hint of shyness.

Cat Noir took her hand, "I forgive you. I understand now... I understand exactly what you meant by _regrets_." Cat Noir looked deeply into her eyes. "If I may..."

Ladybug nodded and leaned up to meet his lips. Their fingers interlaced as if it was the way they'd always done it and their grip tightened around each other's hand. After the kiss, with no lucky charm to throw and no memories to reclaim, she simply rested her head on his chest... listening to the pounding of his heart... a heart that she knew beat for all of her... just like her heart now beat for all of him.

The moment would've been perfect if the silence hadn't been interrupted by the sound of someone coughing frantically below and bellowing, "What is that?" A reminder that, if it wasn't for Plagg's love of camembert, the reveal wouldn't have happened… at least not tonight.

Ladybug looked up at Cat Noir, who just shrugged... ready to resign himself to a fate of smelling like camembert, warmed in the Parisian sun... As long as that fate included spending the rest of his life with her... _all_ of her... he was just fine with such a fate as this.


	2. Gabriel Spots Plagg

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Plagg was bored... too bored. He knew he shouldn't leave Adrien's side, but the boy was just sitting in front of his computer drooling over pictures of Ladybug. Plagg knew, short of an akuma, it was futile to try to get his attention. He needed to do something... anything.

Plagg decided to try to break his boredom with some of his beloved camembert. He phased through the cabinet to find all the camembert gone. Defeated in his quest, he tried to get Adrien's attention once again...

"Adrien? Hey, Adrien... Adrien! ADRIEN!"

Nothing. Not even a blink... just the unending clicking of the mouse as the pictures of Ladybug cycled in front of Adrien's zombie-like gaze. Plagg grimaced, and then yelled, "AKUMA!"

"What? Really?" Adrien responded immediately. The only thing better than looking at photos of his lady was seeing her in person.

"No... worse!"

"Worse?"

"What's worse than an akuma?"

"We're out of camembert!"

"Ugh... Plagg! There's more in the kitchen. I'll get it for you in a bit... when it's safe for me to sneak down there and swipe some." Adrien returned his attention to his computer... drool once again making its way down his chin unabated.

Plagg knew he shouldn't... but he also knew he could sneak down to the kitchen easier than Adrien could...

* * *

Plagg phased through Adrien's bedroom door, high up so as not to draw attention. He looked around a bit to make sure the coast was clear and then flew down to the ground level. He swooped around behind the main stair case and approached the kitchen door. He phased through and spied out the area to make sure he was alone.

Plagg sniffed the air trying to get the scent of his beloved camembert. He slowly made his way towards the oversized cooler. Plagg heard the kitchen door swing open behind him and he darted into the cooler to hide. He could hear a man's voice grumbling outside the door.

"It's impossible to get any work done around here when I have to do everything myself. I can't even get someone to make a simple sandwich for me so that I can keep working."

Plagg didn't hear anyone talking back. But instead, heard the man fumbling around and opening cabinets... hearing random objects hit the countertop. Plagg was floating close to the door trying to listen for when the man would leave when... the door to the cooler flew open and Plagg came face-to-face with Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes widened instantly. "A kwami!" An evil grin instantly spread over his face as he grabbed for Plagg. Plagg instantly dodged his hand and was flying as fast as he could towards the kitchen's door. "Stop!" Gabriel ordered.

Plagg stopped instantly. Gabriel's force of will was strong... really, really strong. But, thankfully, Plagg was very much aware of the rules. He turned to face Gabriel, summoning all of his inner strength and stated, "You have no power over me. You're not my master!" Plagg immediately flew out of the kitchen and heard the kitchen door slam open as Gabriel pursued him. Plagg knew he couldn't be followed back to Adrien, so he flew out of the mansion and high up into the sky.

Plagg looked back down at Gabriel who was standing outside in the dark and looking as hard as he could at the sky, but obviously couldn't see Plagg. Gabriel yelled, "Not yet! But I will be your master... eventually!"

Plagg waited until Gabriel returned inside and then phased through Adrien's bedroom window. "AAAADDDDRRRIIIEEENN!"

Adrien jumped up and looked at Plagg like he half expected the kwami to be on fire. "Plagg! I told you I'd get you some camembert later... when it's safe to do so!"

"Not that. I... I..." Plagg thought about what Gabriel had said and done. How Gabriel had noticed he was a kwami and that will power... that will power he had felt before, when... when they were trying to contact Nooroo! "I need to see Master Fu! Tonight!"

"Are you that bored, Plagg? That you'd go bother Master Fu this time of night just to get out of the room?" Adrien huffed and shook his head. "How about we go for a run?"

"I'm serious Adrien. It's really important. I think I figured out who Hawk Moth is!"

"Let me guess... He's the one who stole your camembert?"

"Adrien! I'm serious!"

Adrien had been chuckling to himself when he finally got a good look at the expression on Plagg's face. Adrien's humor dropped and he was instantly sober. He'd never seen Plagg look so serious. "Okay... Okay... I get it. Should I go with you?"

"I think it's best if you don't. I don't want to say anything until we have proof."

Adrien nodded... signaling his approval for Plagg to go to Master Fu's alone.

* * *

Plagg flew into Master Fu's apartment. "Wayzz! Master Fu!"

Master Fu woke immediately and hopped up from his bed. "Plagg? What's the matter? Has something happened with Adrien?"

"The boy's fine... but his father... his father is... Hawk Moth!"

Master Fu scratched his chin. "I was afraid of that. His akumatization seemed too timely. How did you find out?"

"I was sneaking into the kitchen... yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't have been... but Gabriel came in and I hid. As I was waiting for him to leave, he suddenly opened the door I was hiding behind. He instantly knew I was a kwami and tried to order me to stay."

"You got away okay though..." Wayzz half stated and half asked.

"I did. I remembered he couldn't control me as long as he didn't possess the ring. So, I told him he had no power over me and fled. But... his will power was so strong, it reminded me of the time we were trying to contact Nooroo and Hawk Moth came back across the link."

"Did you tell Adrien?" Master Fu asked.

"No. I just told him I needed to see you."

"Very good. You did the right thing Plagg."

"Thanks Master!"

"We need to get Ladybug over here. Wayzz! Bring her here please."

"Yes Master." Wayzz flew off, leaving Master Fu and Plagg alone to discuss things.

* * *

Marinette was sketching in her book when Wayzz phased through her window. "Marinette! Master Fu needs you!"

"It's not constipation again... is it?"

"No... It's Hawk Moth!"

Marinette jumped up and grabbed her purse. She knew she couldn't sneak out the front door, so she put a few cookies in her purse for Tikki to eat later. "Tikki! Spots On!"

Ladybug exited through her trap door leading to her balcony. A few swings later, she dropped into an alley near Master Fu's apartment and detransformed. She rushed over and knocked on his door. "Come in Marinette."

Marinette entered and was surprised to see Plagg next to Master Fu. "Plagg! Is Cat Noir okay? Did Hawk Moth get him?"

Marinette was about to hyperventilate when Master Fu assured her, "Cat Noir is fine. Plagg had been away from him and bumped into who he believes is Hawk Moth."

Marinette sighed and then looked at Plagg. "He didn't hurt you... did he?"

"Nah... I'm more durable than I look."

"It's hard to hurt a floating stomach," Tikki chimed in.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Plagg flirted back with a grin to rival Cat Noir's best smirk. Tikki just rolled her eyes.

Marinette shook her head at the exchange and then refocused on Master Fu. "So... Wayzz said this was about Hawk Moth?"

"Plagg... accidentally... bumped into a man he believes is Hawk Moth based on their interaction."

"W-Who?"

"Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette's eyes widened. "I... I though we excluded him? He was akumatized."

"Hawk Moth has the power to keep his akuma active even when he's not transformed. So... it is possible he created the akuma and then detransformed to akumatize himself."

"Or perhaps... Mayura used the Moth Miraculous?"

"Either way... we can no longer exclude him. In fact... he's at the top of the list after his interaction with Plagg."

"I'm telling you... it's him!" Plagg huffed while defending himself.

"I believe you Plagg." Marinette smiled at Plagg. "But... it'd be irresponsible of us to act without more proof. We can't exactly call you to the witness stand in court."

"So... let's get proof!"

"We will. But, we need to be careful. He's the father of one of my friends."

Plagg and Master Fu exchanged glances... which thankfully went unnoticed by Marinette. Master Fu cleared his throat. "We will be very careful. Right Plagg?"

"More careful than I've ever had to be... That's for sure. After all... I'd hate for your friend to get hurt..."

* * *

Nathalie returned the next morning to find Gabriel pacing in the foyer. "Mr. Agreste, is something the..."

"Yes something's the matter. A kwami was in the mansion last night and was able to escape. I'm sure he's reported back to the guardian by now."

"Do you know which one?"

Gabriel stopped pacing and headed quickly into his office, pulling up his electronic copy of the Miraculous Book. He scrolled through the pages and then stopped. Pinching his nose he looked at Nathalie. "It was Cat Noir's kwami."

"That means..."

"Cat Noir likely knows by now also. We'll need to act fast!"

"Shall I contact Lila?"

"Yes. Please."

Nathalie pulled out her phone and started dialing. She was talking to Lila when there was a knock on the office door. She looked at Gabriel in panic and he moved to the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me father. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for school."

Gabriel sighed in relief and opened the door. He smiled at his son. "Have a good day son." Gabriel watched as Adrien walked out the front door and then shut the office door. This was perhaps the first time he was grateful Adrien was going to public school. At least Adrien wouldn't be caught in the middle of what he was sure was going to happen today.

A few minutes after Adrien left, he heard Lila coming in the front door on her phone. "Yes, I know it's short notice, but you can't expect Prince Ali to make such plans that far in advance... especially when his calendar opened up so suddenly." There was a pause as Lila entered the room, and Gabriel could hear the man on the other end of the call, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Thank you sir. I'll be sure to have a safe trip and I'll tell Prince Ali you said _hi_." Lila hung up the phone and returned Nathalie and Gabriel's evil grins.

* * *

Adrien was half way up the stairs at school and lost in thought. Plagg had not returned last night and he was worried his kwami might be in trouble given his state last night. Suddenly, he had an odd sensation of flying through the air. A few seconds later, he was on the adjacent roof, looking at a very nervous Ladybug. "Ladybug! Is there an akuma after me? Again?"

"I'm sorry Adrien. But... I was called to Master Fu's last night and had a very long conversation with him, Wayzz, and Plagg."

"W-Who?" Adrien tried to ask, hoping this was just a fluke.

"It's okay, Kitty. I know your identity now and I've already had a chance to freak out about it last night. I brought you here to reunite with Plagg. We thought it best if he didn't go back to your room last night."

Adrien looked puzzled and started looking everywhere but at Ladybug... when he realized he was not on a roof, but a balcony... Marinette's balcony! "Here? Plagg? But this is Marinette's house. Is... is she helping you?"

"Come inside. After all... I never did give you that grand tour I promised you." Ladybug lifted the trap door and allowed Adrien to go in first. She knew her parents were in the bakery helping customers and would hopefully not hear the freak-out session Adrien was about to have.

Plagg flew up to Adrien as soon as he landed on the bed. "Kid!"

"Plagg! I was so worried. I thought something bad had happened."

"Something bad has happened, but that's not the first order of business."

Ladybug dropped down beside the two. "We need you to believe us. So, after we confirmed out suspicions last night, we came up with a plan to help you through what you're about to learn."

"Learn?"

"Y-Yes. The first thing is... my identity." Adrien blushed brightly. He had waited for this moment practically ever since they had met. But the undertone of the conversation was still worrisome. "We'll give you some time to adjust to that... and then we have some other information for you that will be very unsettling. But... we want you to know that we trust you like you can trust us. That's why we're doing the reveal first."

Adrien nodded. Too excited about the fact he's going to learn his lady's identity and too nervous about what bad news might follow. "O-Okay. I'm ready."

Ladybug took a deep breath and sat down across from Adrien on her bed, facing him nervously. "Tikki... Spots Off," she whispered... leaving a very shocked Adrien facing a very nervous Marinette.

"M-M-MARINETTE!"

"Surprise!" Marinette smiled at him sheepishly. She watched as Adrien went through everything she must've went through last night with Master Fu and Plagg watching her. It would've been better, however, if Plagg wasn't watching them while munching on a bag of popcorn like he was watching a movie... either time.

Marinette shook her head at Plagg. "What?" Plagg asked incredulously. "I've been waiting for this moment _for forever_... I'm going to enjoy it."

Marinette turned her attention back to Adrien, who was still lost in his head... just gazing at her unresponsively... and leaking? Marinette noticed a small stream of drool making its way out of Adrien's mouth. She pulled out a tissue and dabbed it away. "It's okay Adrien. I understand. You should've seen me last night."

"I have the video if you want to see it later..."

"Plagg!"

* * *

After what must've been about half an hour, Adrien finally spoke again. "P-Plagg... Marinette is Ladybug... Ladybug is... Marinette."

"I know kid. I know."

"And you knew! And didn't tell me!"

"Sorry. I couldn't. Just like I can't say A-" Bubbles popped out of Plagg's mouth as he tried to say Adrien's name. "See. It's a spell that keeps kwami's from revealing their masters."

"But you can say Marinette's name. So why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I would've killed him," Tikki answered for Plagg. Adrien's focus shifted and he was looking at the red kwami. "Hello, Adrien. I'm Tikki. I'm Ladybug's kwami."

"Pleased... pleased to meet you... Tikki?"

"That's right... Tikki."

"We've had all sorts of reveals over the years with different Cat Noirs and Ladybugs. We've found it best if they learn for themselves who the other is... even if by accident. It never really ended well when one of us would reveal the other's master's identity to our master."

"O-Oh... I guess I can understand that. I don't like it very much... but I understand."

"I would've been devastated if Plagg had told you," Marinette added.

Adrien snapped his attention to Marinette. "Oh..."

"You see. The boy I've been rejecting you... as Cat Noir... for is..."

"Luka... I know."

Marinette's face paled. Is that why Adrien looked so down after the reveal? Because he thought he had lost out to Luka? "Uh... no."

"No? But..."

"But nothing. You didn't let me finish. Jumping to conclusions is only going to make us weaker as a... team."

"If not Luka? Then who?"

"Y-You..."

"M-Me? B-But I... B-But you..." Marinette sat there watching Adrien as he drifted back off into his mind. Okay, so there was going to be one more thing to tell Adrien today. This was going to take forever if Adrien kept zoning out.

* * *

Adrien was getting better. It only took about 15 minutes this time. As soon as he came to, he threw his arms around Marinette, pulling her into a tight embrace. Marinette melted into him. Unfortunately, there wasn't much good news left to give Adrien... and she knew it.

She backed out of his embrace and looked down... almost despondent. "What?" Adrien gulped. "What's wrong?"

"We know who Hawk Moth is."

"You do! Who?"

"Remember when your father was akumatized?"

"Yeah... right around the time you suspected he might be Hawk Moth..." Adrien's eyes widened. "But..."

"He akumatized himself... or had Mayrua do it... We're not sure."

"Why? Why would a man who can get anything he wants... go around akumaizing people just to get our Miraculouses. Is he just that power hungry?"

"We don't think so..."

"Why not? What do you think?"

"We think... it's to bring your mother back using the wish."

"Mother! Of course. That makes perfect sense. He was so heartbroken when she left. He must've started doing this to bring her back to us, but..." Adrien had a confused look on his face.

"We can't allow him to use the wish. If he used it, some other random person... at best... or you... at worst... might suffer the same fate as your mother."

"Same fate? I thought she just left?"

"We found her... she's not missing... she's..."

Adrien gulped. "Dead?"

"We're not sure. But we know her location."

"Where is she?"

"Your basement..."

Adrien zoned out again. Marinette was certain she was going to end up killing the poor boy from an information overload.

* * *

Ten-ish minutes this time... but who really cared. This was hopefully the last bit of news that would shock Adrien so bad today. Adrien made his lucidity known with the words... "She's been under my feet this whole time?"

Marinette reached out and held his hand as Plagg hovered nearby. Adrien glanced between the two. He knew Marinette had a good heart and would be concerned for him, but it was pleasantly surprising to see the genuine concern on Plagg's face. "Apparently so." Marinette answered. "I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling."

"Everything. I feel everything. All emotions are just swarming around in me right now trying to gain dominance. But there's just too many of them."

"We understand if you feel you can't fight your father. But..."

"He needs to be stopped. And it's my responsibility to stop him. What's the plan, My Lady?"

Marinette blushed at the term of endearment. "We need to get everyone. We're sure Hawk Moth is already working on his own plan."

"So... I'll get Queen Bee as usual?"

"No, Chloe is at school with the others... in class. I need you to get Kagami and Luka. We're going after Hawk Moth with literally everyone we can get. Get them and meet me in Miss Bustier's class."

"Are... are going to give them to everyone in person?"

"As Ladybug and Cat Noir... for now. "Tikki! Spots On!"

Adrien couldn't help the goofy look on his face. "That was AWESOME!"

Ladybug blushed. But that was nothing compared to what happened after she heard Adrien say, "Plagg! Claws Out!" It was one thing knowing he was Cat Noir... but seeing him transform was something else entirely.

"My Kitty!" she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek. She was rewarded with a blush from Cat Noir. "See you in class." With that, she was up and out of her balcony in the blink of an eye. Cat Noir shook his head to regain his senses and then followed Ladybug out of her room.

* * *

Cat Noir entered the class with Kagami and Luka. He surveyed the class and noticed Lila was missing... which was probably a good thing considering Lila absolutely hated Ladybug and would likely turn into an enemy instead of an ally.

"Now that everyone is here," Ladybug started, "we need your assistance in taking down Hawk Moth." The class murmured.

Chloe spoke up. "I knew you'd need me again. I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Okay Chloe. You can show the rest of the class how this is done since everyone knows you're Queen Bee."

Chloe came up and took the Bee Miraculous. "Pollen! Buzz On!" Queen Bee was standing in front of the class after a bright yellow flash. The rest of the class murmured some more.

"Kagami," Ladybug called out next. Kagami approached her and bowed. "This is the Dragon Miraculous." Kagami opened the box and Longg flew out. After a brief introduction and instructions from Longg, Kagami transformed.

Ladybug went through the rest of the list as follows: Luka got the Snake Miraculous, Rose got the Pig Miraculous, Juleka got the Tiger Miraculous, Alix got the Rabbit Miraculous (as she expected), Kim got the Monkey Miraculous, Sabrina got the Dog Miraculous, Ivan got the Ox Miraculous, Mylene got the Mouse Miraculous, Max got the Horse miraculous, Nathaniel got the Rooster Miraculous. There were three miraculouses left... the Goat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, and the Turtle Miraculous.

"Alya... Nino... Thank you for your patience." Alya and Nino approach and took the Fox and Turtle Miraculouses and transformed into Rena Rouge and Carapace... much to the classes surprise.

"I'm sorry Ladybug, but we're missing three students today and I see you still have one miraculous left," Miss Bustier apologized.

"It's okay... we knew they were missing today. The Goat Miraculous is for you." Miss Bustier's eyes widened as the rest of the class cheered. After she transformed, Ladybug continued, "This is going to be a dangerous mission. We're relatively certain Hawk Moth will have both Mayura and Volpina helping him. But first, most of you are new with your powers, so we're going to the stadium so you can practice your powers. Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and myself will help you get the hang of things."

The heroes left the class and made their way across the rooftops to the stadium, which was actually the first exercise for the new heroes at using their powers.

As they arrived at the stadium, Ladybug announced, "Feel free to test your special powers. Andre has graciously offered to be on hand with his ice cream to recharge your kwamis as needed."

After a few hours of practice, Ladybug was satisfied and gathered everyone around to go over the plan.

* * *

The sky darkened overhead as Ladybug was wrapping up. "Stormy Weather?" Cat Noir asked.

"One way to find out..." Ladybug stated. "Nathaniel, fly up and check it out. If it's one of Volpina's illusions, it'll disappear when it's touched." He nodded and took off, soaring high into the sky. As soon as he reached the dark clouds, they disappeared. Ladybug nodded. "Just as I thought... Volpina."

Ladybug looked around and finally spotted Mayura on the roof of the stadium. Volpina landed next to her. Mayura smirked and pulled a feather. She evilized it and blew it away. It circled back around and landed on Volpina's necklace. Suddenly a large Fox appeared between the heroes and the villains.

"That's not an illusion!" Ladybug cried out. "Kim, Max, Ivan! Keep it busy... If it disappears on its own, then come find us." The trio nodded and then taunted the sentimoster, getting it to fight them and freeing up the rest of the team to go after Mayura and Volpina.

Volipna blew her flute and instantly multiples of her and Mayura were all around the roof of the stadium. Ladybug swung her yoyo out and around, trying to capture the duo, but only caught air as all of the images disappeared, revealing Mayura and Volpina had already made their escape.

All the heroes, sans the trio keeping the sentimonster distracted, took off after the pair of villains. They followed close to Ladybug's heels as she led the way, all the way to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug stopped short, noticing Mayura and Volpina waiting for them. However, Hawk Moth wasn't there. "They're keeping us distracted. Luka, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, and Mylene. Go after them as we go after Hawk Moth." The six heroes nodded and took off towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug turned towards Cat Noir. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then. We're off." Ladybug led the rest of the team to the Agreste Mansion. Several gasps were heard. "We were able to confirm last night that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth."

As they entered the foyer, Cat Noir walked around to the back of the main staircase. "The door to the basement." He pointed to a heavily armored door. "Miss Bustier, if you would be so kind."

She backed up a little as everyone cleared a path. "Battering Ram!" She shouted as she ran full force into the door and knocked it clean off its hinges. A stairwell stretched out before them. The team descended the stairs and came face to face with another armored door. Cat Noir simply stretched out his arm for another round. "Battering Ram!" and the door was knocked clean through like before.

Rena Rouge looked at Ladybug. "How come she can use her powers more than once?"

"Because she's an adult."

"Oh!"

Cat Noir walked into the basement. Ladybug stood beside him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Show her to me." Ladybug nodded and led Cat Noir down the walkway to the casket. Cat Noir's eyes filled with tears as they ran freely down his cheeks. "Mother..." After a long pause, he turned and buried his head into Ladybug's neck, holding her as tightly as he possibly could. The others watched on in stunned silence. Cat Noir felt another hand on his back and he turned to see who it was, simply answering the touch with, "Thanks, Kagami." One by one, the others joined the huddle, trying to surround Cat Noir with as much love as they could.

"So now you know." The voice filled the basement. The group broke the huddle and turned to square off against Hawk Moth.

"How could you have done this to mother?" Cat Noir nearly yelled.

Hawk Moth was taken aback. "A-Adrien?"

"Yes, father."

"Join me son. We can bring your mother back."

"NO! Not like this. Not by hurting people. Mother would never want it this way!"

"It's the only way, son! You... you yourself are preventing me from bringing her back. It's your miraculous and Ladybug's that I need so I can make a wish."

"And to get mother back... you'd be willing to sacrifice anyone else, right?"

"That's right!"

"Even me!"

"No... of course not you. I'd never want you to get hurt."

"Except for the fact you've been hurting me every day since mother disappeared by not giving me your love... if you even have any to give."

Hawk Moth's countenance fell. Then rage bubbled up inside him and he lashed out at Adrien with his cane, only to be stopped by a sword. The sparring match went on for minutes as the younger was far more skilled than the elder opponent... but the elder opponent was much stronger.

Hawk Moth was about to land a severe blow when Carapace called "Shelter!" and a protective shell formed around the girl who was breathing heavily from the duel.

"Mirage!" Rena Rouge summoned an illusion of a thousand wasps swarming around Hawk Moth. He swung at the frantically, and they dodged every attack while maintaining his attention.

"Venom!" Queen Bee took the opportunity to paralyze Hawk Moth as he swung his cane wildly.

Ladybug was about to remove his broach when the windows came crashing down with Mayura yelling, "NO!"

Rena Rouge willed for the imaginary swarm to attack and the illusion complied. Volpina landed next to Mayura who was swatting wildly at the swarm. She reacted too slowly and Mayura broke her necklace... freeing the akuma and leaving a dazed Lila behind. Ladybug turned her attention to capture the akuma and cleanse it. When she turned back, Cat Noir had pulled the broach from Hawk Moth, leaving Gabriel Agreste frozen in his place. "Cataclysm," Cat Noir whispered and destroyed the Moth Miraculous. "No one will ever use this power again... for good or for evil."

"Battering Ram!" was heard over Mayura's frantic screaming at the swarm. Mayura was knocked across the room and completely winded from the experience. Bunnix leapt into action and pulled the Peacock pendant from Mayrua, revealing Nathalie to everyone's shock.

* * *

The police hauled off Nathalie, Lila, and Gabriel. All of the other heroes had turned in their miraculouses and left except for Ladybug and Cat Noir (who had recharged earlier in his room).

As expected, Master Fu showed up. Ladybug handed over all the miraculouses, save hers, Cat Noir's, and the Moth Miraculous which had been destroyed. "Come, let us check on Emilie."

The trio made their way to the glass casket. "Please... Please Master Fu. Tell me she can be revived."

"Now that we're alone, I must go ahead and collect your miraculouses also. I'm sorry. But it's for the best."

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other and then detransformed. They handed over their miraculouses to Master Fu, who placed them with the others.

Master Fu held up his hands, but couldn't feel anything through the glass. "I must open it."

Adrien gulped and then nodded. Master Fu very delicately opened the casket. The smell of stale air filled the trio's nostrils. But, there was no smell of death. Master Fu held up his hands again to feel for any remnant of Emilie still in the body that laid in the casket. He winced. He tried harder. And finally... his expression softened. He turned to Adrien. "I'm sorry. She is no longer here. Even the wish can't change that."

Tears filled Adrien's eyes as he was losing his mother all over again. Marinette pulled Adrien into a tight embrace and he responded in kind.

"You have each other now. Don't lose sight of what you have by focusing on what you've lost. That is the mistake your father made."

Master Fu turned and left the teens alone, clinging tightly to each other.


	3. The Great Camembert Shortage

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Plagg hadn't seen anything this horribly bad in eons... and that includes his _accidental_ wiping out of the dinosaurs. His demeanor dropped with each passing step Adrien took... each shop that turned them away... each sad smile and shake of the head that repeated over and over again. It seemed his (second?) worst fear was finally coming true... He had eaten all the camembert in Paris.

The earliest the Adrien had been told that more camembert was going to arrive was in a week. A WHOLE WEEK WITHOUT HIS BELOVED CAMEMBERT! Plagg was inconsolable... and Adrien had only _thought_ Plagg was grumpy before. By the end of the week, Plagg was certain Adrien would be begging Master Fu to take back the miraculous. Plagg huffed quietly... resigning himself to losing yet another Cat Noir over his beloved cheese.

"It's okay, Plagg." Adrien tried to sound cheerful for the little... but definitely disgruntled... kwami. "I'm sure a week on Swiss or cheddar won't be that bad... will it?" Plagg just looked away and didn't answer. "Come on, Plagg. How about we visit Marinette's parent's bakery. I know you like their cheese danishes..." Adrien had a lilt in his voice at the end... trying his best to tempt Plagg.

"Look kid... I'm already going to be unbearable enough as it is... don't try to cheer me up. It'll just back fire." Plagg mulled over his options for a minute and then finally said. "Okay... cheese danishes it is, but under one condition..."

"What's that?"

"You actually spend some time with pigtails and enjoy yourself... because I'm just telling you now... it's going to be a rough week."

"Why are so interested in me spending time with Marinette?" Adrien eyed him suspiciously.

"Because I know how much fun you have with her... she's your _friend_ after all... and the rest of this week is not going to be fun for anyone!"

"Plagg! Why do you always make little air quotes when you say she's my _friend_?"

Plagg just smiled at Adrien knowingly, but never answered his question. He also knew if needed a good dose of fear induced by Tikki to keep himself from flying off the handle and causing the reveal before it was the right time. Adrien just shook his head and started towards the bakery.

* * *

The bell rang as Adrien entered and was greeted with warm smile as he had almost become accustomed to seeing. "Hello, Adrien! Please come in." The petite woman behind the register had a smile that went all the way up to her eyes. "Are you here to see Marinette?"

"Yes and no. I, uh, actually came for some cheese danishes... but thought it might be nice to hang out with Marinette... if she's not busy that is."

"I think she's working on her homework with Alya right now, but you're welcome to go up and join them." Sabine handed him the cheese danishes and a few other items he could share with Marinette and Alya. Adrien reached for his wallet, but Sabine stopped him. "Don't be silly. Just go on up."

Adrien returned his wallet to his pocket and grabbed the sweets. Halfway up the stairs, he gave a couple of the cheese danishes to Plagg... who immediately swallowed them whole. Adrien knocked on the door and was still shaking his head at Plagg when the door opened and he looked up... and up... and up... to see Tom smiling down at him. "Adrien my boy! I see you've brought reinforcements for the girls working hard upstairs. Come on in."

"Thank you sir."

Tom winked at Adrien as he led him up to Marinette's trap door. He knocked and opened the door slightly so the girls could see him. "I have sweets."

"Thanks Papa, put them on the desk." The girls didn't even look up as Tom ushered Adrien into the room quietly with the plate of snacks. As soon as it hit the desk, Tom let the trap door fall shut with a thud. The girls looked over to see Adrien standing next the plate and he waved at them nervously. Marinette sprang backwards with a yelp and fell over the other side of her chaise... much to Alya's amusement and Adrien's embarrassment.

"I see your father brought more than just treats to help us study." Alya pushed her glasses higher up on her nose and grinned like the cat that ate the canary... or in her case, a sly fox. She quickly took out her phone and loudly announced... "_Oh No!_ I missed a text from my mom to come home. I've got to run!" Adrien wasn't sure if he believed her and Marinette was certain she didn't believe the red-head... toying with the idea of hanging her from the Eiffel Tower with her yoyo for leaving her in this predicament. Unfortunately for both of them, Alya was down the stairs with the trap door slamming behind her before either of them could stop her. Adrien could've sworn he heard a high-five before the apartment door shut.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as Marinette smiled nervously at him... still behind the chaise. "Macaroon?" Adrien picked up the plate to bring it over for Marinette to make a selection. As he approached her, her nervous smile grew wider and wider. Adrien hesitated for a second not wanting to spook her... more. He slowly placed the plate on the chaise in front of Marinette. He sat down on the floor... mimicking Marinette's position on the other side of the plate.

He reached over for a macaroon at the same time she did... reaching for the same one and bumping fingers. They both pulled back... abandoning the treat. Adrien held out his hand for Marinette to take it and she blushed, motioning for him to take it instead. As he took it and was bringing it back to his mouth, a shrill "No! Wait!" from Marinette caused him to lose control and it went sailing across the room. Adrien grimaced a little at the wasted treat, but was met with a sealed macaroon when he turned around to face Marinette again.

Adrien took it out of Marinette's outstretched hand and looked it over. "I-It's passionfruit."

"A passionfruit macaroon? I didn't know the bakery had them."

"It doesn't..." Marinette started to reply, considering her next words carefully since she had already started giving herself away. "I-I... uh... I made it."

"For me? How'd you know passionfruit was my favorite?"

"Yes... I-I mean no... that is... if you think it's creepy... then no."

"I don't think it's creepy at all, Marinette." She swooned a little at him saying her name and he decided it'd be best to change the subject. "So... uh... I heard you were working on homework?"

"Yes!" Marinette popped back up and looked around the room for her stuff. The book had landed on the computer desk... bending the pages awkwardly. Her notebook was dangling precariously on the steps up to her bed. And her pen... she continued to scan the room for her pen to no avail. As if on cue, the pen broke loose from its place lodged into the ceiling and fell cap-down into Adrien's head. He winced and rubbed his head vigorously. Picking it up, he handed it to her and smiled. "I believe this is what you're looking for..."

She grabbed the pen from his hand smiled apologetically. "Yes... Thanks." She absentmindedly threw the gathered items onto the chaise... crushing the passionfruit macaroon. The pop of the wrapping followed by crinkling noises drew the teens' attention. "Oh no, Adrien. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz!"

Marinette buried her face in her hands, wanting to cry, when she felt Adrien's strong hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Marinette. I know the daughter of the best baker in Paris. I'm sure I can get another one."

"As many as you want," she whispered so low he couldn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"Oh. I said... just name the time. yeah! that's it... That's what I said. Yep!"

Marinette cleaned off the chaise and Adrien began helping her with her homework... Unbeknownst to either teen. Plagg and Tikki had snuck off during the commotion and were talking on the balcony.

* * *

"Tikki! I need your help. It's bad... it's really bad. I can't believe this is happening to me! Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Calm down Plagg! Now... tell me what's so bad that you risked our holder's identities just to come see me?"

"There's..."

"There's?"

"There's..."

"There's?"

"There's no more camembert in Paris!"

Plagg sobbed as Tikki's face deadpanned. Tikki slapped him. "You know very well if there's no more camembert in Paris it's because of you."

Plagg sniffed. "I... I know... But... It still hurts!"

Plagg began sobbing again, earning zero empathy from Tikki. "How long, Plagg?"

"A week! A whole week! I'll die before the new supply comes in. You've got to help me!"

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?"

"With your Lucky Charm... duh!"

"Plagg! You know we aren't supposed to use our powers outside the miraculous. The results could be devastating... even if it's my power of creation instead of your power of destruction."

Plagg sniffed again. "I know... I just thought I'd ask."

Tikki shook her head. "Poor Adrien... He has no clue what kind of a week he's in for... does he?"

"About as much of a clue he has about his feelings for the girl downstairs with him right now."

Tikki winced. It was a poor comparison... but not inaccurate. "Whatever you do Plagg... you can't blow his identity just because your taste buds aren't getting what they want." Tikki thought for a seconds and then added, "Hey! Wait a second. As fast as you eat... do you even taste it?"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Plagg turned away, feigning hurt.

"Look here Plagg! If you so much as sneeze at the wrong time and give up that poor, oblivious boy's identity, You won't be safe anywhere. Do you hear me?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Good... and if you do blow his identity and my holder's identity at the same time... you won't even be safe in the miracle box!"

Tikki flew off in a huff and Plagg quietly congratulated himself on his plan working... even though he truly was trembling at the thought of Tikki having her revenge on him.

* * *

On Monday, Marinette noticed Adrien had some slight bags under his eyes and kept grumbling to himself something about stinking cheese. On Tuesday, the bags under Adrien's eyes were much more noticeable... so much so that even Nino commented on them. Adrien just waved them off saying he was up late helping a friend work through an _existential crisis_. However, Marinette continued to hear him grumbling about stinking cheese.

It was Wednesday that Marinette first noticed the other thing though... Adrien smelled better. Perhaps it was because she tripped on thin air and into him... landing both of them on the floor earning her the snickers from Alya and the jeers from Chloe. She could've sworn she heard another snicker coming from Adrien's direction that she couldn't quite place.

As Adrien began his new daily ritual of complaining to himself about stinking cheese, it hit Marinette: He didn't smell like camembert. She quickly checked her phone to see if she could find some for him to hopefully improve his mood. To her shock, everywhere she checked was sold out. While pondering to herself how every single store in Paris could be out of camembert at the same time, she thought perhaps she could find something to substitute for camembert... just as smelly if not more smelly since Adrien was constantly talking to himself about stinking cheese.

One quick search later and she found it: Pont l'Eveque. Apparently it's the only cheese more smelly than camembert... at least according to the website she found. Another search later and she found one shop in all of Paris that even attempted to sell it, and it had a warning on it to keep it in a sealed container until it was time to eat it. She saved the address in her phone and returned her attention... or at least half of it... to class.

The lunch bell rang and Alya could hardly stop Marinette as she tried to fly out the door. "Hey girl, lunch?"

"Not today Alya... I'm on a mission!" Marinette took off at warp speed, leaving Alya shaking her head.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse as the teen raced down the stairs of the school... far ahead of anyone else who might've seen the kwami. "Where are we going in such a rush?"

"I have to help Adrien. He's missing his favorite cheese right now and I need to get him an acceptable substitute."

"A substitute cheese?"

"Yes! Haven't you noticed how he always smells like camembert?"

"I haven't really paid attention..." The kwami smiled widely trying to hide her lie.

"Well, there's no more camembert in Paris... It's all gone somehow."

"So... what are you going to get him as a substitute?" Tikki hoped she would say something like Munster or Brie. Cheeses Plagg could resist even though they were also stinky.

"Pont l'Eveque."

Tikki's eyes widened. This was going to end badly, and she knew it. "Marinette... I don't think that's..."

"This is going to take too long. Tikki! Spots On!"

* * *

Ladybug swung across the city to her destination and forgot to detransform before entering the shop. "Ladybug! How may I help you? If you need camembert for Cat Noir, I'm afraid we're out."

Ladybug looked down at herself and almost let out a small curse word. Snapping her attention back to the shop keeper, she stated, "I know. But, this isn't for Cat Noir... Wait... Does Cat Noir come in here for camembert?"

"Only when there's an akuma nearby. I figured he needed it to keep his powers up or something."

"Hm... Anyway... This is for a friend. I need Pont l'Eveque."

"Pont l'Eveque? Really? That's some mighty powerful smelling cheese. You do know you need to keep it sealed at all times... right?"

"Yes. I saw the warning on your website."

"Well... we don't sell too much of it. So, I only have a small amount."

"That's fine. I'll whatever you have."

The shopkeeper put on a clothes' pin over his nose as he headed to the back. Ladybug just blinked in disbelief that the cheese could stink that bad. As he returned with a sealed container, he removed the clothes' pin and shook his head a little. She could smell the remnants of something very strong still following the man as he approached her location. He handed it to her. "Sorry if I startled you, but I needed to crack it open to make sure it was still okay."

"It's fine. How much do I owe you?"

"No charge. Consider it thanks for saving the city. Besides, it's not very expensive given the low demand."

"Thank you, sir." She scooped up the container and ran out of the store."

* * *

She got to the alley and detransformed. Tikki just kept quiet knowing that it was too late to stop what was about to happen... considering the lingering smell from the shopkeeper was now following Marinette... albeit it less noticeable... to a human at least. But the problem wasn't going to be Adrien... it was Plagg and she was certain he'd smell the ever so slight odor.

Marinette saw Adrien getting out of his car, returning from lunch at home. "A-Adrien!"

He stopped and turned around, making eye contact with Marinette. Plagg tugged at the inside of his jacket and whisper-yelled to Adrien. "You better get out of here kid. I don't think I can resist what it smells like she's running back over with."

"Come on Plagg. First you want me to spend time with her and now you want me to avoid her. I don't get you sometimes."

"Adrien... I'm telling you. Your identity is at risk if she gets too much closer!"

"How on earth could my identity be at risk?" Adrien eyed the kwami as he acted like he was looking at his phone waiting for Marinette. As the sounds of Marinette's steps grew louder, Plagg's pupils widened more than Adrien had ever seen before... even when Plagg was high on camembert. "Plagg? You okay buddy?"

That was it. Plagg phased through Adrien's shirt and yelled "Pont l'Eveque!" as he nearly knocked Marinette off of her feet as he phased into the container. Adrien ran over to Marinette and helped steady her.

She blinked at him in horror. "Y-Y-You're... No! No... It can't be... You're... No! Just, No!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck after, somewhat, stabilizing Marinette on her own two feet. "I-I'm so sorry, Princess. No one's supposed to know. I don't know what came over him..."

"Pont l'Eveque... apparently."

"Pont l'Eveque?"

"Cheese... stinkier more than camembert... I mean... more stinky than camembert."

A loud burp came from the container followed by a sigh. Adrien shook his head. "Plagg! Manners! You're in front of Marinette!"

"Oops..." was all Plagg could respond. He had been doing so well... well, well enough... and he was actually starting to think he'd make it all week. But now... now he needed to write his eulogy because Tikki was sure to kill him... slowly. So at least he had plenty of time to write it.

"I-I-I was... I was... trying to... get you some... stinky cheese since Paris is out of camembert and... and you... you kept complaining to yourself... or I guess it was... Plagg? was it?" Adrien nodded and Marinette along with Tikki were both somewhat thankful Marinette still had to the presence of mind to protect her own identity. "You were talking to yourself about stinky cheese all week. I thought I was getting it for you... I swear!" Marinette started hyperventilating.

"Marinette! Calm down. It's okay... just please... please keep this secret. For me..."

Marinette nodded as the bell rang for them to return to class.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours after school... when Adrien showed up unexpectedly at the bakery... that she realized she still had the container with Plagg inside. Thankfully, it had been a slow afternoon and Marinette had been able to talk things over with Tikki. Tikki advised her to reveal her identity since his was already known to her. If she didn't, the balance in their relationship would continue to get further and further off. "I didn't mean to bring him home with me, Adrien. I swear. It must've been the shock. But... I'm glad you stopped by because... we need to talk."

As they opened the trap door to her room, snoring could be heard. Adrien kicked the desk, jostlng the container and waking up Plagg. Plagg phased through the container and both teens immediately held their noses. "Plagg!" Adrien's eyes began to water. "Couldn't you have left the smell inside the container?"

"Pont l'Eveque doesn't work that way... It says with you for days after you've had the pleasure of making its acquaintance."

"Days! Plagg! I have to sleep in here!"

"Don't try to make me jealous... it won't work."

"Plagg... back inside the container... Now!"

Plagg phased back inside the container, but it was too late for Marinette's room. Adrien grabbed the container and the teens headed downstairs where they could... somewhat breathe... albeit just a little bit better as the smell was now attached to the teens. "Park!" Adrien nodded and they headed outside... leaving a trail of stinky cheese smell in their wake.

* * *

Both teens were thankful for the windy afternoon that had developed ahead of some clouds that were coming in. Able to face each other again, Marinette apologized. "I had **_NO_** idea it'd be that bad... and I thought camembert was bad!"

"I know, right? I'll never complain to Plagg about his camembert addiction ever again."

An "I heard that..." came from the container.

Adrien shook his head. "Sorry about Plagg's manners... You, uh, said we needed to talk?"

Marinette looked around to see if it was safe to talk... when she noticed the bad looks they were being given as parents hurried their children out of the park. Marinette grimaced, causing Adrien to take note of the solitude they now enjoyed. What he wasn't expecting was the loving look on her face when he turned back to her. "Yes, Kitty. We need to talk."

"Oh..." Adrien's mind slipped back to the time when her father was akumatized. "I'm sorry. I guess knowing I'm the one who rejected your feelings is a bit different than it being some random stranger under the mask."

"That's not it..." Marinette's eyes saddened a little. "Although... I guess I deserved it for rejecting you so many times..."

"Rejecting me? When did you reject me?"

Marinette placed her hand on Adrien's cheek and smiled warmly. "Oh Chaton... more times than I care to remember."

"Chaton? The only person who calls me that is..." Marinette nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears... making sure her earrings were noticeable. "No! It can't be! Just... no... You mean... when I was pining for Ladybug... I was pining to Ladybug about Ladybug?"

Marinette giggled. "Yes you were... I just wish I had known sooner..."

Adrien's eyes focused completely on Marinette... taking all of her in and clasping her hand that was still on his cheek. "You mean... you've been this close to me... this whole time?"

A man with his little girl walked past them, stopped, glared back at them, and then turned around and left with his daughter telling her they had to go to a different park today.

"Oh no... what a mess... you mean I was asking the girl I love about love advice for getting together with another girl?"

Marinette nodded and looked away... "I'm glad you're happy with Kagami."

Adrien pulled Marinette's gaze back to his. "I'm not with Kagami. I told her I couldn't move on. But... what about you and Luka?"

"Luka? Oh... well I know he likes me... but he's not the one I love."

"He's not? Who... Who is?"

"Maybe a certain boy that I just found out was really my stray alley cat..."

Adrien's face involuntarily fell into a goofy smile... stealing Marinette's heart once again. "Kiss her!" came the voice from the container.

"Plagg..." Adrien was going to scold his kwami more... but Marinette's lips got in the way.

* * *

After returning home... opening all the windows and putting out box fans all over the apartment... and deciding it wasn't worth it to burn all her clothes no matter how tempting it was, Marinette waved goodbye to her parents announcing she was going to spend a few days at her boyfriend's mansion while her room aired out. Her parents just blinked at her in response.

By Monday, not only were Adrien and Marinette sitting together at school, but the smell had dissipated enough for Alya and Nino to return to their seats behind the new couple.

As the years passed and they eventually had a family of their own, Emma asked them one day how they got together... to which they both replied, "during The Great Camembert Shortage."


	4. Plagg Bumps Into Nooroo

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Even though Gabriel had a tight leash on Nooroo, it didn't prevent the kwami from being able to put a little distance between them... especially at night. Gabriel's bed was adjacent to the kitchen and Nooroo enjoyed the change of scenery while Gabriel slept. It was on one of these nights that Nooroo saw something he really didn't expect to see... Plagg. Unfortunately, Nooroo had been forbidden from communicating to anyone other than Gabriel. So, waving his arms frantically, he could only watch as Plagg ate some cheese and left the kitchen.

This scenario played out repeatedly. Sometimes, Nooroo wouldn't see Plagg for a week. Sometimes, he saw him every night for a month. It gave Nooroo a little bit of hope knowing Plagg was nearby. But, he also knew it meant Cat Noir was nearby. And if Cat Noir was that nearby, that meant Adrien must be Cat Noir. Thankfully, Gabriel never asked Nooroo to confirm or deny Adrien was Cat Noir... even during those few weeks he suspected Adrien.

Nooroo contemplated how to get Plagg's attention. He had tried knocking on the wall or on a table, but Gabriel's restrictions made the noises disappear as soon as he made contact. One night, he finally found that the chef hadn't cleaned up completely and scraps of food were still on the counter within his reach. To his disappointment, Plagg did not show up that night. However, Nooroo saved as many pieces of food as he could.

After three more nights, Plagg finally showed up. Nooroo's aim wasn't all that good at first... and Plagg as always, was too focused on his cheese. Nooroo flung his last piece of food, hitting the cheese mid air and making it miss Plagg's mouth. That... is what finally got Plagg's attention. Plagg looked around, scanning the dark room with his night vision. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he finally spotted Nooroo.

Plagg flew up and hugged the lonely kwami. It had... after all... been well over a century since they'd seen each other last, before the Moth Miraculous had been lost because of Master Fu. "It's so good to see you!" Plagg gushed. Nooroo tried to reciprocate, but only bubbles popped out of his mouth. "Wait right here!" Plagg flew off and got some paper and a pen. As Nooroo started to write, the ink floated off of the paper and disappeared into steam. "Okay then, show me."

Nooroo led Plagg through the bedroom wall to a sleeping Gabriel. Nooroo pointed out the miraculous that Gabriel was still wearing. He had gotten into the habit of wearing it in case a really strong emotion aroused him from sleep. Plagg and Nooroo phased back through the wall and Nooroo hit his invisible barrier, causing Plagg to lose his grip on his friend. Plagg turned around and saw Nooroo tap on his invisible barrier. "Man, Hawk Moth really does have you on a tight leash. Let me see if I can get Sunshine in here." Nooroo nodded, excited at the possibility this might all be over soon.

* * *

Adrien was awoken by repeated pokes to his cheek. "What is it, Plagg?" The sleepy blond immediately dozed back off. Plagg huffed a little and then smirked. Flying off to his cupboard, he grabbed the oldest, smelliest piece of camembert he could find. Adrien was less than thrilled at the smell that woke him again. He shot up this time, rubbing his upper lip and trying his best to wipe off the smearing of camembert placed there by Plagg. "Ugh! Plagg! Why'd you do that?"

"Because it's very important that you follow me to the kitchen!"

"Plagg! If the kitchen is out of camembert, don't worry. We'll get more."

"It's not about cheese!"

Adrien was now fully awake. He never thought he'd ever hear those words from Plagg. This must be serious. "Okay Plagg... Lead the way." Plagg lead Adrien down the hall and into the kitchen. Plagg floated over to Nooroo and then turned around to catch the shock on Adrien's face.

"This is Nooroo. He's been forbidden to communicate in any way. At least with me. I'm going to leave and see if he can communicate with you." Adrien nodded slightly. Plagg took that as his cue and phase through the kitchen door.

"Hello, Nooroo." Nooroo opened his mouth the return the greeting, but, nothing but bubbles came out. Adrien grimaced. "Looks like you can't talk to me either." Nooroo shook his head, a loophole that Adrien decided to exploit. "Okay then... we'll stick to yes/no questions."

Nooroo nodded.

"Is Hawk Moth near by?"

Nooroo nodded.

"Is he in the mansion?"

Nooroo nodded.

"Does... Does he live here?"

Nooroo nodded.

Adrien gulped. Both his father and his bodyguard had been akumatized... making him believe neither of them could be Hawk Moth, but there was another alternative. "Is Hawk Moth a man?"

Nooroo nodded.

That leaves out his alternative. "Is it my bodyguard?" Adrien asked that question thinking perhaps this was the reason his bodyguard never spoke.

Nooroo shook his head.

Adrien gulped hard. Only two other people lived in the mansion, and Adrien was certain he wasn't Hawk Moth. "Is it... my... father?"

Nooroo nodded.

* * *

Adrien was fit to be tied. He was so hurt he was beside himself. He wanted to run next door to his father's room and yank him out of bed. Thankfully, he had enough of his senses to know that would turn out bad. He looked up at Nooroo who was nervously looking at him and patting the air.

Adrien took a deep breath and the kwami seemed to relax a little. Adrien realized his emotions were starting to get away from him and that Nooroo was trying to warn him. "Thanks." Adrien rubbed his hand through his hair. "Is he just that power hungry?"

Nooroo shook his head and pointed at Adrien.

"Me? He's doing this because of me?"

Nooroo shook his head.

"Not because of me. For me?"

Nooroo nodded.

Adrien looked around the room aimlessly trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. His eyes widened as the realization hit. "Mother?"

Nooroo nodded.

"He wants to force mother to come back?"

Nooroo shook his head.

"Is... is she... dead?"

Nooroo shook his head.

Adrien sighed in relief. "Is she hurt?"

Nooroo nodded.

"Is she near by?"

Nooroo nodded.

Adrien eyes widened at that. "Where!"

Nooroo pointed to the floor.

Adrien stepped into the hallway. "Psst. Plagg..."

"Yes?"

"Apparently mother is near by. Somewhere below the kitchen. Can you go find her?"

"I'm on it kid."

Plagg phased through the floor and a few seconds later phased back up to an anxiously awaiting Adrien. "Well?"

"You got a really big basement down there. It even has a tree in it."

"My mother! Is she down there?"

"Yes."

Adrien looked straight ahead with no expression on his face, trying to process the fact that his mother had been that close this whole time and he never knew. Eventually, he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's seems to be in some type of endless sleep. A magical sleep."

Adrien stuck his head back inside the kitchen. "Thanks, Nooroo. I've got to come up with a plan."

* * *

Adrien was wide awake the rest of the night... debating if he should get Ladybug involved or not. He trusted her without any reservations, but he didn't want the situation to escalate if there wasn't a need. He finally decided to see how much information he could get from his father. Thankfully, they were scheduled to have breakfast together that morning.

As Adrien sat down and Nathalie excused herself, he cleared his throat, hoping to get his father's attention. "Uh... Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"I was thinking... It's been almost a year since mother disappeared. Have you... Have you heard from her or found out anything about her whereabouts?"

Gabriel looked up from his newspaper and gave Adrien a sad smile at being reminded why he was doing what he was doing. "I'm still working on it, son."

"Is... Is there anything I can do to help?" Adrien knew he was walking a fine line. But, he had to figure out how to stop Hawk Moth without losing his father. He couldn't bear the thought of losing both of them.

Gabriel hummed a little. "I... I suppose you're old enough to know the truth."

"The... truth?"

"You know how Ladybug and Cat Noir have magical abilities?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, those powers combined can grant someone a wish. Anything they want."

"But, you'd have to get them to agree. Have you asked them?"

"No, son. I haven't asked them. I doubt they'd let their powers go just for one person's missing wife."

"I guess that makes sense. But, it probably wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?"

"At this point... it probably would. I've been working on getting their magical jewels away from them for almost a year now."

"You? But... I thought Hawk Moth was the one after Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"I'd do anything to get your mother back, Adrien."

Adrien scrunched his eyebrows for effect. "You're... Hawk Moth!"

"Yes, son. It's the only way to bring back your mother."

Adrien decided not to press his luck to much by going off on his father, as he might accidentally let his own identity slip. "What if... I asked Ladybug and Cat Noir... just to see if they'd help me with my mother... without getting you involved. They wouldn't need to know that you were Hawk Moth."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. Upon looking at Adrien again and seeing the pleading in his son's eyes, Gabriel conceded. "Fine. But how do you suggest we get their attention so you can talk to them?"

"The girl that runs the Ladyblog is in my class. I'll see if she can arrange a meeting."

"Let me know how it goes?"

"I will, father. But... uh... will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you... not akumatize anyone until I've had a chance to talk to them?"

Gabriel huffed. Adrien was really pushing it now. But once again, the pleading in Adrien's eyes won out. "One week. That's all the time you have."

"I'll take it!"

* * *

"Alya!" The redhead looked down the stairs to see Adrien calling out for her as he exited his car.

Alya met him at the bottom of the stairs. At about the same time, Marinette came running across the intersection. Marinette was running so fast she bumped right into Adrien. "S-Sorry! So sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay, Marinette. I was just going to ask Alya for a favor."

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay girl. Watcha need, Adrien?"

"I... uh..." Adrien looked a little embarrassed and glanced between the two girls.

"Unless it's about Marinette, she's just going to find out about it later anyway." Alya winked as Marinette turned red.

Adrien threw his hands up. "No! No! It's not about Marinette. It's... uh... about the Ladyblog."

Marinette's face twisted in confusion as the color in her face slowly returned to normal. Alya just pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Looking for a hot date with Ladybug, huh?"

"ALYA!" Marinette was back to being beet red... as was Adrien.

"You... uh... you could arrange that?"

"Maybe..."

Adrien shook his head to reset his brain. "Sorry... That's not what I wanted to ask... but... maybe... later?" Marinette let out a loud meep and sat straight down on the steps.

Alya smirked, but decided to ignore Marinette. "Okay then... what do you need... now?"

"Um... similar to what you suggested..." Marinette fainted and missed the next part. "... but just a meeting for now. I need to ask her for some personal help."

"Well... I can post an article... but I can't guarantee she'll show up."

"Anything you can do. Anything at all. I certainly appreciate it."

"Sure thing... provided you do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Help me get Marinette into the classroom?"

Adrien smiled and nodded. He hooked his arm under one of Marinette's and Alya took the other side. Marinette woke up sitting next to Alya in the classroom, wondering what happened and how she got there.

* * *

Alya was typing furiously on her phone over lunch. Marinette kept trying to peek over her shoulder, but Alya was enjoying tormenting her best friend way too much to allow her to see what she was going to post to the Ladyblog for Adrien. After a few more minutes... she was done and hit the post button.

Marinette's phone dinged with a notification of the new Ladyblog post. She pulled her phone out so fast it would've flown across the cafeteria if Adrien hadn't caught it for Marinette. Marinette smiled nervously as Adrien handed her phone back to her, but quickly checked the Ladyblog article anyway.

Marinette's face flashed over red at the request to meet Adrien for a personal favor. "I... I need to use the restroom." She shot out of the cafeteria so fast the wind in her wake blew off napkins from everyone's table. Once in the restroom, she logged into her Ladybug account to reply to the article. "Dear Adrien. I'm sorry. But it'd be vastly inappropriate of me or Cat Noir to do personal favors as we'd never have time to fight akumas because of the avalanche of requests we'd get in the future. I'm sure you have other friends who'd be more than happy to help with your issue." Marinette hesitated before hitting reply. She really wanted to help Adrien... but was certain of what would ensue if she accepted the invitation... at least publically.

After hitting reply, she rejoined her friends in the cafeteria. She almost cried at the sight of Adrien's downtrodden face upon entering the lunch room. She hurried over. "What happened?"

"Ladybug replied that she couldn't meet Adrien."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Adrien. I'd be happy to help if I can..."

"I wish you could... but it's only something Ladybug can help with."

Marinette felt bad, but knew she planned on seeing Adrien as Ladybug anyway. Marinette took out a pen and some paper, writing down a note that Ladybug had contacted her to give him a message that the reply was just to keep everyone in Paris from asking for favors and that she'd meet him tonight, but to act like she'd turned him down. "Here Adrien. Here's my number in case you need to talk to someone."

Adrien looked at the note, noticing it was much longer than just a phone number. He read the message quickly and then put it in his pocket. "Thanks. Marinette. But... I just don't know what anyone else could do. Maybe I'll call later."

Alya smiled brightly and gave Marinette a light punch on the shoulder after Adrien got up to leave.

* * *

Adrien was pacing back and forth, keeping an eye on his windows. His wait was finally over as he saw Ladybug drop down from the roof. He quickly ran over to the open window and greeted Ladybug as she leapt inside. "Thank you so much for coming. I was really heartbroken after your Ladyblog reply, but when Marinette gave me your message..."

Ladybug patted him on the arm. "It's okay. I understand. I know you wouldn't have gone to the extreme of asking via the Ladyblog if it wasn't important. But... I just couldn't allow all of Paris to think Cat Noir and I will stop by and do personal favors."

"I understand. But... it really is important. It's about my mother."

"Your mother? Did you find out where she is?"

"Sort of. I found out she's in some kind of magical sleep. I found out that if you and Cat Noir are willing... we can wish her to wake up."

Ladybug sat down and turned her face away from Adrien. He quickly sat down next to her, hope filling his eyes. She finally turned back. "I'm afraid it'd be inappropriate to use our miraculouses that way."

"Oh." Adrien's eyes fell.

"Look, Adrien. It's not that we couldn't do it... but there's a price."

"A price?"

Ladybug nodded. "The universe must stay in balance. If we woke your mother up, someone else would fall into a magical sleep in her place."

"I... I had no idea... When did you learn this?"

"When Max's little robot friend Markov was akumatized and wanted to become a real boy. The guardian... who takes care of the miraculouses when they're not in use... told me if Markov had been successful, someone else would've lost their humanity."

"Oh... I had no idea."

"I don't even think Cat Noir knows... If you had asked him first, he might've agreed without realizing the consequences."

"Could there possibly be another way?"

"I guess I could ask the guardian, but he's been in hiding ever since Hawk Moth learned his identity."

"Your Luck Charm?"

Ladybug considered it for a second and then shrugged before saying, "Lucky Charm."

A red with black spots ice skate fell into Ladybug's hands. Adrien looked at her and they both said, "The ice rink!"

* * *

After letting Ladybug's kwami recharge in his bathroom, they were off to find Master Fu. Adrien held on tight as Ladybug swung them over Paris and to the ice rink. He nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. He'd never tire of smelling flour and vanilla. He figured Ladybug must enjoy cooking to smell so sweet all the time. They fell several extra meters as Ladybug missed her target with her yoyo, but was thankfully able to snag another one before they got too close to the ground.

"S-Sorry," Adrien muttered into her neck. "But you smell good."

"Says the boy who has a fragrance named after him."

Adrien chuckled. "Touche..."

The teens landed on top of the ice rink and found their way in through the stairwell access. They made their way downstairs and Ladybug told Adrien to wait by the stairs. Ladybug whispered as loudly as she could whisper, "Master! Master!"

Master Fu popped out from behind a row of seats. "Ladybug?"

"Yes Master. I'm here with a civilian... Adrien Agreste. I believe you know each other based on bumping into you at his party the other day. He has a special request that only you can help with... outside of the wish."

"The wish! But..."

"I already explained to him there was a price."

"Ah... Okay. Bring him over then."

Ladybug summoned Adrien who ran straight over. "M-Mr. Chang?"

"Hello Adrien. Sorry for missing our last Chinese lesson together."

"No worries. But... Ladybug says you might be able to help me?"

"If I can."

"I learned my mother is in some type of magical sleep. I had heard that Ladybug and Cat Noir could combine their powers for a wish... but Ladybug explained to me that there would be a price. And... I really don't want someone else to fall under some type of magical curse just so I can get my mother back."

Master Fu stroked his beard. "I see. I'm sorry to do this, but I must ask exactly how she fell into this magical sleep. The answer will determine how to wake her... if she can be woken."

"I-I don't know."

"Is there anyway I can get to see her?"

"That might be difficult. It might require me to go back on my word to someone close to me."

"I see. This must be a terribly difficult situation you find yourself in."

"It is."

"Perhaps, we could address this straight forward... under the right conditions?"

"Let me talk it over with the other person involved."

"Get back in touch with Ladybug tomorrow night. She'll be able to find me again as I won't be here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Gabriel had cleared his schedule each day that week for breakfast... just so he could be sure to get a daily update of Adrien's progress. He certainly didn't have to wait the whole week to get an update, albeit it one he had hoped he wouldn't get. As Nathalie left the two Agreste men alone for breakfast, Adrien led with, "I was able to talk to Ladybug. She won't give up her miraculous because the wish has a price... the universe must stay in balance. Wish for mother to come back would make someone else lose their mother."

"I already told you son... I'm willing to do anything to get your mother back."

"But what if that price was me? Or you? What if one of us disappeared just so that mother would reappear?"

"I would by no means want you to be the price, son. But, I'd certainly be willing to pay that price for you."

"But I wouldn't, father. I want both of you... not just one of you."

Gabriel's facade dropped a little in shock at Adrien's statement. Even after nearly a year of having such distance between them, Adrien still wanted both his parents. "Son, I..."

"Ladybug took me to see someone else who might be able to help. A guardian of some kind."

"Really?"

"He said he needed to know exactly what happened to mother if there was any chance he'd be able to help."

Gabriel considered Adrien's words very carefully. On one hand, he might be able to get Emilie back without any more fighting. On the other hand, this guardian would likely realize he is Hawk Moth, exposing himself. "How much do you think the guardian figured out when you were talking to him. Do you think he thinks I'm Hawk Moth?"

"Possibly... He did say that I must be in a terribly difficult situation."

"Fine... I'm going to trust you Adrien. I hope you know what you're doing. Your mother's future depends on it. All of our futures depend on it." Gabriel took off his miraculous and handed it to Adrien. "I'm sure he'd never set foot here unless he felt it was safe for him to do so."

"Isn't there another one? I've read on the Ladyblog about someone that's been helping you... named... Mayura? Wouldn't the guardian be concerned about her also?"

"This friend of yours who works on the Ladyblog certainly knows her stuff." With a push of a button on his phone, Nathalie's face appeared with her usual greeting. "Bring your special pin." With a nod, Nathalie was no longer on the screen. A few seconds later and she was back in the dining room.

"I believe this is what you were asking for, sir." Nathalie handed over the Peacock Miraculous to Gabriel and left the room.

Gabriel held it up for Adrien to see. "This, son. This is what caused your mother to _disappear_... or rather, fall into an endless sleep. It's damaged."

"Damaged?"

"It was apparently damaged when your mother and I found it... but we had no idea until..."

"Until it was too late..."

"Precisely."

* * *

Adrien and Ladybug looked all over the park that night for Master Fu. The lucky charm had been a small merry-go-round... similar to the one in the park close to the bakery. However, after looking all over the carousel, they couldn't find him. "Uh... Adrien?"

"Yes, M-Ladybug?"

"Isn't that your bodyguard?"

Adrien looked over and, sure enough, they'd been followed. Adrien walked over to the car and the rear window rolled down. "Father... the guardian's not going to show up if he knows I'm being followed. He has no idea that you've turned over the miraculouses yet. He might think it's a trap."

"Sorry son... I'm just... anxious."

Adrien placed a hand on his father's shoulder and nodded with a knowing smile. "I'm anxious too. But... please go home."

With a nod to Nathalie, the rear window rolled up and the car pulled away. Adrien made sure they were gone before turning around just in time to see... Ladybug swinging through the air in his direction. He braced himself and was sailing through the air again in her arms before he knew it. It was a short trip actually... just up to an all-to-familiar balcony overlooking the park. As they sat down, Ladybug explained, "I found a note saying Marinette was letting us borrow her room."

"Wow, you and Marinette must be really close."

"You have no idea."

The descended into Marinette's room and found Master Fu sitting on her chaise. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I saw you two had been followed."

"Yeah... I sent him home."

"I'm sure you father is just as anxious as you are to get your mother back... but I prefer my privacy."

"I understand. Please don't hold it against him." Adrien looked between Master Fu and Ladybug a few times.

Ladybug finally got the hint. "S-Sorry, I'll be up on the balcony keeping guard." The two men watched her leave and Adrien's eyes fell on the picture of him with hearts scribbled on it.

Adrien blushed a little when Master Fu commented, "It appears this girl likes you."

"Who Marinette? She's a good friend."

"Looks like she might want more..."

"She's really into fashion... and..." Master Fu just stared at the boy. "I think sometimes she fangirls a little on me... even though she really is one of my friends."

"No more than you fanboy over Ladybug... I'm sure."

"Hey! I've explained this before... it's much more than just a crush."

"If that's true for you... why can't it be true for her?" Adrien got lost in his thoughts for a second, until Master Fu refocused them on the task at hand. "Did you find out the details of your mother's condition?"

Adrien shook his head to reset his thoughts... he needed to think more about Marinette, but now was not the time. "Better..." Adrien pulled out the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses, presenting them to Master Fu. "... a sign that you will be safe coming to help mother."

Master Fu's eyes widened. "Finally..." Master Fu held out a hand for Adrien to hand over the missing miraculouses. As Adrien placed the miraculouses in Master Fu's hand, Master Fu moved his other hand in one smooth motion and covered Adrien's nose and mouth with a rag. In Adrien's shock, he inhaled... and was knocked unconscious.

Master Fu popped his head out of the hatch. "I'm leaving... Adrien had to use the facilities. He'll be up shortly."

"Okay, Master. Thanks."

Master Fu disappeared downstairs to retrieve the Black Cat Miraculous. But when he looked at Adrien's hand, the ring was missing. Master Fu scanned the room. "Plagg?"

"You're not getting my miraculous too... you liar. You were supposed to be on our side!"

"No Plagg... You've been on _my_ side."

"Don't bother looking for the miracle box either. I've hidden it."

Master Fu scowled. "Plagg! If you don't..."

"If you don't leave... I'm going to cataclysm you. I've gotten much better at controlling it outside of the miraculous."

Ladybug saw Master Fu exit out the front door in a hurry. Several minutes later and Adrien popped up out of the hatch. "Ladybug!"

She spun around, just as an akuma attacked the bakery. "Adrien! Get to safety!" She swung away to fight the akuma as Adrien fell back inside.

"Plagg! What's going on?"

Plagg handed the ring back to Adrien. "Apparently Master Fu wanted Nooroo for himself..."

"Well... he made a mistake by not getting mine and Ladybug's first. Plagg! Claws Out!"

* * *

Cat Noir joined Ladybug in the fight. "My Lady..."

"Hi Cat... apparently Hawk Moth has a sense of irony."

"Why's that?"

"I had to leave the boy I love in my room to come fight this akuma... and I'm worried he'll poke around and find stuff I don't want him to find."

Cat Noir was so flabbergasted by the revelation that not only was Ladybug Marinette, but that the boy she loved was him, that he missed ducking one of the akuma's punches and went sailing through the air. He was about to face-plant into a chimney when he felt the familiar string of Ladybug's yoyo wrap around him and pull him back.

"Careful there, Kitty."

"Thanks, Bugaboo. I owe you one. But for now... I'd settle for us to have a little luck on our side."

Ladybug smiled. "Lucky Charm!" A few minutes later and the akuma was defeated.

Cat Noir hurried back to Marinette's and detransformed. Ladybug showed up and told Adrien to give her a few minutes to recharge. He nodded and Ladybug headed downstairs.

"Plagg... what do we tell Marinette... I mean... Ladybug?"

"The truth."

"That Master Fu stole the miraculouses and got away with everything but our miraculouses?"

"Not everything..." Plagg pointed to a chest. "I hid the miracle box when I saw that Master Fu had double crossed us."

"Plagg! You're a genius!"

"I know..."

Adrien opened the chest and started digging through boxes to get to the miracle box at the bottom. He was about halfway through when he noticed his name go flying by on one of the packages. He picked it up and it had inscribed on it, "Happy 25th Birthday, Adrien." He looked over the other boxes and found that every box was addressed to him for an upcoming birthday. It wasn't until he heard Ladybug gasp that he realized she had returned.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I was looking for something completely unrelated!"

Ladybug stormed over. "Adrien! A girl needs her privacy!"

"I know... and I would never... under normal circumstances... ever go poking around your room! But..."

'My room? You mean Marinette's room!" Ladybug gave a nervous laugh.

Adrien stood up and held her hands in his. He looked her straight in the eyes, and whispered, "No Bugaboo. I meant your room."

Ladybug's face turned so red that Adrien couldn't tell where her mask ended. "I... uh..."

"It's okay. You didn't realize you were telling _me_... when you were telling... _me_."

"But... How..."

"It's a long story... and I need to fill you in."

They sat on the chaise and Adrien explained everything that had happened... starting with how Plagg had bumped into Nooroo... and ending with how Plagg had saved the miracle box from Master Fu.


	5. Plagg Destroys the Moon

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Oh Adrien!" Lila called out for the blond. "Can you help me work on my math homework? I really am struggling with these Matrix Eigen Values. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"I'm sorry Lila. But after last time, I can't let you get the people I care about in trouble... even if you really do need the help. Now... if you'll excuse me... I have fencing." Adrien walked past Lila and didn't look back.

Chloe walked by and off handedly commented to Sabrina, "Well, it looks like Adrien is finally figuring out that he should stick to only socializing with people with the same social status as himself." She cackled as they continued walking away and Sabrina looked back with worry on her face for Lila.

Steam was practically coming out of Lila's ears. But, if what had happened wasn't bad enough, Marinette walked up to Lila and smirked. "You'll never get Adrien. He knows you're a liar just like I do. And one day, everyone else will know... and you'll be the one all alone with no friends." She turned around and walked out of the school towards the bakery.

Somewhere nearby, a large window opened and white butterflies began to swarm. "Rejected by the object of her affection and ridiculed by her peers. Such pain... and that's no lie!" Hawk Moth held out his hand and a butterfly landed in it. He cupped it with his other hand and filled it with dark magic. Releasing it, he bid it farewell with the words, "Fly away my little akuma and help this broken heart obtain the object of its desire."

Lila was still standing there, fuming. The look on her face ensuring no other students dared to approach her. The flapping of wings fell on deaf ears as it approached her. Entering her earring, she heard that soothing voice once more. "Prisoner Of Love... I understand the pain of not being able to hold the one you adore and keep them close to you. I'm giving you the power to do just that."

"Yes. Hawk Moth." A purple cloud enveloped Lila and after it cleared, Prisoner Of Love was standing in her place. "Oh Adrien... I'm coming for you my love!"

Adrien was grabbed as soon as he walked out of the locker room in his fencing outfit. Unfortunately, Plagg was resting in Adrien's locker as usual. The screams of the other students roused him and he peeked out just in time to see Adrien being carried off. He flew as fast as he safely could over to Marinette's room. "Ladybug!"

Marinette looked up in shock as Plagg flew over to hover in front of her. "Plagg? What's wrong? Is Cat Noir in trouble?"

"We got separated. When I was looking for him, I noticed an akuma. It was carrying some blond kid away from the school next door."

Marinette gasped. She held up a picture of Adrien. "Was this the boy?"

"That's the one."

"Oh no! Adrien! Tikki! Spots On!" In a flash of pink, Ladybug was standing in front of Plagg. She opened her yoyo, but Cat Noir's location didn't show up.

"The locator only works when I'm powering him."

"Sorry. I had to check. I was hoping I could tell you where to go."

"I appreciate that, but I might have to just help you now and find Cat Noir after the battle."

Ladybug switched her yoyo into video mode and watched the latest news report to get the location of the akuma… and Adrien. "It looks like he's on the Eiffel Tower. Let's go Plagg. Adrien needs us!"

* * *

Ladybug jumped up through the trap door that lead to her balcony with Plagg close behind. They were at the Eiffel Tower in record time. Adrien was near the top trapped in a cage. "Don't worry Adrien. I'll get you out of here." Adrien smiled nervously. Ladybug tied cutting through the bars of the cage with her yoyo string, but it was no use.

She looked to Plagg like she was going to ask him to use his Cataclysm. She winced before saying, "Sorry Plagg. But even if the Miraculous Cure could bring him back, I'm too scared for you to try. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sure you'll find a way."

At that moment, Prisoner Of Love flew in shouting, "He's mine!" and kicked Ladybug so hard she flew over the edge of tower. She turned towards Plagg and started grabbing for him. "Here, here little kitty. Let me take you to Hawk Moth. He'll take care of you much better than that mangy alley cat does."

"Never! Hawk Moth can't do anything with me without the miraculous anyway."

"Not true... he can keep Cat Noir from helping Ladybug." Fortunately, Prisoner Of Love was too focused on trying to capture Plagg that she didn't see Ladybug swinging towards her at top speed. With a sharp pain in her side... she found herself the one falling over the edge of the tower. Halfway down, a purple feather hit her other earring and she was surrounded by... Love Machine, a large mechanical robot. She stood upright with Love Machine's feet on the ground and was able to look Ladybug in the eye. "I _said_... He's mine!"

Love Machine grabbed ahold of the Eiffel Tower and propelled the entire tower upwards using the rockets in its feet. "We're going where no one can try to separate us ever again! To the moon!"

Ladybug quickly powered up to be able to fight in space and gave Plagg half of the power up so he'd survive also. Unfortunately, she had to give Adrien her yoyo so he could breathe as they ascended through the atmosphere. Plagg looked on at Adrien as the temperature continued to drop. Adrien was already shivering uncontrollably. And that was it, Plagg had to do whatever it took to protect Adrien.

Ladybug was shocked by the primal scream coming out of Plagg as he charged Love Machine. He cataclysmed it... cracking the large robot. "My kitten might not be strong enough to out right destroy you, but I am!" Plagg hit Love Machine with a much stronger cataclysm and it disintegrated. Everyone felt the thrust beneath them stop as gravity began to pull on them once more. Ladybug and Plagg saw the feather leave one of the earrings. Ladybug called for Plagg to destroy the other earring, not caring about needing to fix the victim since she didn't know who it was. As she purified the feather, Plagg sent a precise beam of destruction to the other earring. The akuma left the earring and was caught instantly by Ladybug to purify it... turning Prisoner Of Love back into Lila. Ladybug's eyes grew wide in recognition as did Plagg's.

Furious that Lila once again was hurting Adrien, Plagg formed a black ball of Cataclysm and hit Lila with it. As the tower continued to fall, Lila was struck with the ball of destruction and immediately began ascending again... leaving the tower and continuing upwards... her speed continuing to increase until she was out of sight. She was traveling nearly half the speed of light when she crashed full force into the moon and the ball exploded... killing her instantly and splintering the moon.

Back on earth, the tower was quickly approaching the ground. Plagg called out to a terrified Ladybug, "We could use some luck right about now!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled out. She spun her yoyo towards the ground and a large parachute formed under Ladybug. She quickly hooked it to Adrien's cage and opened it... ejecting them from the falling tower. They watched the destruction as the tower hit the ground and were enveloped in the cloud of dirt it created. They landed with a thud amid the tangled mess.

"You better fix everything," Plagg instructed.

Ladybug threw the parachute into the air and called out, "Miraculous Ladybug!" The swarm of ladybugs repaired the Eiffel Tower and freed Adrien from his cage.

Adrien was rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepishly at Ladybug when the first few small fragments of the moon reached the earth... creating a loud thundering noise. The teens looked up... as did most of the planet. "Plagg? Shouldn't the ladybugs have fixed the moon?"

"Not with what I did... they couldn't. And that girl... let's just say... she won't be lying to anyone ever again."

"Plagg!" Ladybug yelled in horror. "She was Hawk Moth's victim... she didn't deser-"

"Yes she did! She was no one's victim. That girl was worse than Hawk Moth. She caused more destruction without any magical powers than Hawk Moth has ever caused with his powers. Now... excuse me... but I still need to find Cat Noir." Plagg flew off, leaving Adrien and Ladybug.

Adrien placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "I don't think she deserved it either... but there's nothing we can do about that now."

Ladybug, still in shock, looked over at Adrien. "I-I guess so. Let me give you a lift home."

* * *

Plagg waited for Ladybug to leave and for Adrien to return to his room. He phased through the window and looked a little sheepishly at Adrien. "I really wasn't aiming for the moon." He flew over to his cheese cabinet and pulled out several large wheels of camembert. "I'm famished!"

Adrien just glared at Plagg. "What was that about?"

Plagg swallowed the first wheel whole. "Ladybug's yoyo might've let you breathe... but it couldn't keep you from freezing to death."

"I could've transformed... You were powered up after all."

"Then Ladybug, Hawk Moth, Mayura, and even worse, Lila would've known your identity. And... I just couldn't watch another one of my kitten's die... especially you."

Adrien's expression softened as Plagg ate another camembert wheel. "Thank you Plagg. But... please don't do anything that can't be fixed again. Ladybug's cure would've fixed me too."

"Sorry. I know it would've... but... when you've seen as much death as I have... it does something to you when it happens to those you care about."

Adrien smiled at his kwami and looked out his large windows. The larger pieces of moon were beginning to spread apart. "Well, I guess we can add destroying the moon to the list of your _accomplishments_."

"Look at this way kid... in a few weeks, the Earth will have a ring around it like Saturn."

'Do we have to worry about any chunks falling to Earth?"

"The big pieces will stay in orbit while the small pieces will burn up in the atmosphere like earlier or float off into space."

"Are you rested up enough? I think we need to let Ladybug see that you _found_ me."

"That works for me."

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

* * *

Marinette was on her balcony... discussing the events of the battle with Tikki. "How could Plagg have done that?"

"You have to remember... Plagg's done much worse to many more people. He is the kwami of destruction. He was actually able to focus his power better than I've ever seen him use it outside the miraculous."

"I guess you're right, Tikki." A black figure leaping across the rooftops caught Marinette's eyes. "Looks like he found Cat Noir. Care to join him?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Tikki! Spots On!" Ladybug caught up with Cat Noir as he landed on top of the television studio. "I see your kwami found you, Chaton."

"Ladybug... I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry you had to deal with Plagg directly... again."

"He's not so bad... for being destruction incarnate."

Cat Noir gave Ladybug a bright smile. "How's that boy the akuma captured."

"Fine I think... He watched one of his classmates die today... so... he might not be okay after the shock wears off."

"What about you... you saw a girl die today also."

"At the time it happened... I thought the miraculous cure would fix it. It wasn't until Plagg told me it wouldn't... that... that..."

Ladybug began to sob and Cat Noir rushed over to hold her. "It's okay, Bugaboo. I'm here. I understand... No one deserved to die from being crashed into the moon from a ball of pure cataclysm."

"She wasn't a nice person... but everyone deserves a chance to become a better person. And... and I couldn't fix it so she'd have that chance..."

"It's okay. I understand. But... it's not your fault. Plagg went too far protecting one person over another."

"But... It is my fault... Plagg must've sensed my concern for him being stronger than my concern for the akuma victim. I... I didn't even know it was that Lila girl... until... until..."

"Shhh... It's okay. Even if you were concerned more for that boy... Plagg wouldn't have done what he did solely based on that. He was already worked up and when he saw who it was... he was already hyped up so much that he let his feelings about that girl overrule his better judgment."

Ladybug squeezed Cat Noir tighter and just held onto him in silence.

* * *

It was when they heard someone clearing their throat that they realized they weren't alone. They both turned around and were met with the last person they expected. "Hawk Moth!"

He held up his hands to try and stop then from attacking before he could say what he wanted to say. "I... I never meant for anyone to die. At... at least in a way the miraculous cure couldn't fix."

"Well... someone did die today... and I can't fix it!" Ladybug practically yelled at him. After all... this was ultimately his fault, regardless of anything else.

"I... I know..." Hawk Moth hung his head and reached up for his broach. "I just wanted my wife back... that's all." He pulled off his miraculous and detransformed back into Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug's hand flew up to her mouth in shock... but it was when Cat Noir yelled, "Father?" that she turned her attention to him.

Gabriel refused to acknowledge Cat Noir's outburst and simply held out both hands... one with the Moth Miraculous and one with the Peacock Miraculous. Cat Noir snatched them from his hands and held them out for Ladybug. It was when she didn't take them that he turned his attention back to her. "LB?"

"A-Adrien?"

"Plagg... Claws In..." A flash of green and Adrien was standing between Ladybug and Gabriel Agreste where Cat Noir had been standing. Plagg floated next to him.

"S-So... That's... That's why Plagg was alone... and why he protected you above the akuma victim..."

Plagg nodded silently in confirmation. "That's right," a new voice answered for him. Master Fu stepped out of the shadows. He took the two lost miraculouses from Adrien. "I'm afraid after what happened today... and especially now that Hawk Moth is no longer a threat... I'm going to have to take back your miraculouses also."

Adrien looked at Master Fu in shock. Ladybug spoke for him, "Master Fu... please. Adrien has already lost so much today. He watched a classmate die and he's just found out that his father was Hawk Moth and that he's going to lose him also."

"I'm sorry. But... this can't be overlooked."

Adrien looked at Plagg with tears in his eyes. "It's okay kid. I'll be okay knowing you're okay. You'll have Ladybug with you... You can take care of each other now."

Adrien looked over at Ladybug. "D-Do... I... Do I have you?"

"Oh Adrien..." Ladybug placed a hand on his cheek. "You have no idea... Tikki. Spots Off." In a pink flash, Adrien felt the spandex on his cheek turn into skin and Marinette was standing in front of him. "You can't get rid of me. I'll always be here for you."

"Marinette..."

"Miss... Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel finally uttered some words in shock.

"I'll take care of Adrien for you while you're gone Mr. Agreste... I promise." After a tearful hug from Tikki, Marinette took off her earrings and handed them to Master Fu.

Adrien swallowed hard and looked at Plagg. After sharing a sad smile with each other, Adrien slipped off his ring and handed it to Master Fu, who promptly disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

After accompanying Gabriel to the police station, both teens showed up at the bakery. "Mama, Papa, we need to talk."

Concern immediately fell over her parents' faces. "Is everything okay? Why's Adrien here? You're not... pregnant... are you?"

"Papa!" Marinette's face flashed over red... as did Adrien's. "I am not pregnant!"

After a round of sighs, and a few minutes for the color to return to the teens' faces, "So... what do you need to talk about?"

"Have... either of you seen the news?"

"No... we've been working in the bakery."

After showing them the news about Adrien's father, no words were needed as Tom and Sabine looked at each other and then to the teens. "Adrien's welcome to stay with us as long as he wants... as long as you two behave." Sabine winked at Marinette, who promptly fainted.

She awoke in her bed with Adrien sitting next to her and dabbing her head with a damp wash cloth. "Kitty!" Marinette leapt up and tackled Adrien into a hug.

"Excited to see me, Bugaboo?"

"My Kitty!" Marinette squeezed him tighter.

Adrien chuckled and returned her embrace. It was a long night of talking and cuddling. They were rather tired for school the next day.

As they dragged into class... hand in hand... the class gave out a collective gasp and Alya took a picture with her cell phone. After answering a few questions... none of which gave away the fact they used to be Ladybug and Cat Noir. They took their seats... together.


	6. Plagg Finds Emilie

**Author's Note:**

**Is it a roller coaster ride... or is someone dreaming? The world may never know.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"I'm _SOOOOO_ bored!" Plagg put as much whine into it as he possibly could. He never thought he'd lament being banned from something as mundane as school, but here he was... grating on Adrien's last nerve.

"Plagg! I'm just as upset... if not more so... about not being able to go to school while father is on the business trip. And father was even more salty than usual before leaving, so I knew better than to object."

"Maybe we can get your friends to come over for a party? Like last time?"

"They're in school right now. And I don't think they'll be able to bribe the gorilla again."

"Ugh!" Plagg let out a long, loud sigh. "I'm going to go explore."

"Don't get caught..." Adrien usually didn't let Plagg go off by himself in case of an akuma, but it had been eerily quiet lately... which was in and of itself unnerving. Besides, he would finally get a few minutes of piece without having to listen to the tiny kwami of destruction complain about being bored.

Plagg knew it was just Adrien and his bodyguard in the house. So as long as he avoided the bodyguard, he knew he had pretty much free reign. Plagg peeked over the side of the stairs and saw the large man sitting below, ear plugs in, and playing with his recently acquired action figures. Plagg smirked. The bodyguard was not going to notice anything... unless it was really, really loud.

He turned around and cringed immediately at seeing the large portrait of Gabriel and Adrien. Adrien looked so sad and Gabriel looked so angry. He'd never understand why Gabriel decided to make that portrait the first thing anyone saw when they entered the mansion.

Deciding he needed to purge the image from his mind, he flew into Gabriel's office. He stared at the beautiful portrait of Adrien's mother and then remembered about the safe. He phased threw the portrait and into the safe. Thankfully for his cat eyes, and being a magical being, he was able to see everything in the safe.

He looked over the contents... the book Gabriel used for inspiration, two pendants, brochures on Tibet... almost exactly the same contents as before. Gabriel seemed to have added an extra pendant to the safe, but neither of them looked exceptionally interesting to Plagg.

* * *

As he was phasing back out of the safe, he noticed some electronics hidden inside the portrait. He activated them and heard a noise from in front of the portrait. He poked his head out and noticed a hole in the floor. He zoomed down and found a large basement. "Wow!" Plagg let the remark slip from his lips even though no one was around to hear it.

Zooming around, he was having the time of his life making large circles around the enormous enclosure. The light in the distance caught his attention and he flew over. It was odd seeing a tree in a basement, but he knew Gabriel was eccentric. It was the lady in the glass coffin that caught his full attention though... and that was rare for Plagg.

Plagg flew back to Adrien's room as fast as he could. "Adrien!"

Adrien jumped at his name being yelled. "Plagg? What is it?"

"There's something in the basement you need to see!"

"We have a basement?"

"If I called it a cathedral, you wouldn't believe me."

"What? Cathedral?"

"Come on! It'll make sense once you get down there!"

Adrien decided he was bored enough to follow Plagg... if for no other reason than to stretch his legs. As they neared the top of the stairs, they both stopped suddenly upon seeing the gorilla. Adrien looked at Plagg with the unspoken question of _how are we going to get past him_ written on his face.

Plagg flew down at top speed and hit the gorilla just right as to knock him unconscious. He flew back up to Adrien. "That'll buy us about an hour." Adrien held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to know how Plagg was able to do that. Immediately, he turned and ran into the office.

Plagg pointed out for Adrien to stand in front of the portrait. He phased into it and the floor started to descend under Adrien. "Wow!" Adrien let that out as the enormity of the basement became apparent. About halfway down, they passed a break in the glass. Adrien looked at Plagg. "Did you do that?"

"I most certainly did not." Plagg huffed and then lead Adrien to the treed area once they were at the bottom. As they ran, Adrien marveled at the size of the area he'd been living over and didn't even know it. _Cathedral_ would've been a good analogy. Plagg stopped Adrien and was right in his face... blocking the view of the casket. "Okay kid. Prepare yourself."

"Prepa..." Adrien's eyes shot wide instantly as he saw his mother the moment Plagg floated to the side. He ran over to the glass enclosure and dropped to his knees. "Mother?"

* * *

Adrien sat there on his knees for what seemed like an eternity. His mother hadn't left them after all. She had been under his feet the entire time. Adrien finally looked over to Plagg. "I-Is... Is she... d-dead?"

"No. She's seems to be in some type of coma. The casket seems to be keeping her alive."

Adrien clenched his fists. "How could father keep me from her?"

"I don't know kid."

"I'm going to have a long talk with him when he returns!"

"Are you going to be okay?" Plagg looked around nervously... sure an akuma might be headed their way.

"Yeah... I think I will. I just need to catch her up on everything's that's been going on. Well... almost everything."

Adrien began talking to his mother through the glass. He told her about starting public school and making friends. He described the adventures they'd had and how close he was to every one of them. He even mentioned he had fallen in love but didn't elaborate on who it was. It was very therapeutic for him.

He hugged the glass after getting back onto his feet. "Come on kid, we need to get back upstairs before the gorilla wakes up."

Adrien backed away until only a single hand was on the glass, not wanting to leave. "I'll be back. I promise." He finally turned around and ran back to the elevator. They had just made it back to his room when they heard his bodyguard wake up with a start.

After pacing around his room while mumbling to himself, he finally collapsed on his bed from pure mental exhaustion. Plagg patted him on the head and then curled up beside him.

* * *

A knock on Adrien's door roused him from his sleep. Adrien opened his eyes, which were still a bit red and puffy. Instinctively, he checked the time on his phone and saw the reminder for his Chinese lesson. He hopped out of bed and ran over to the door. Adrien sighed in relief when it opened and found Master Fu standing on the other side of the door... with the gorilla towering over him.

"Thanks. I've got it from here." Adrien smiled brightly at his bodyguard, who just nodded and walked away. As soon as the door shut behind them, Adrien announced, "I'm so glad it was you today! You have no idea what I've been through today!"

Master Fu nodded and let Adrien explain everything, not that he could've stopped him. As soon as Adrien finished, Master Fu stroked his goatee and hummed. "It sounds like you've had a very enlightening day so far."

"Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"Perhaps, but I'll have to see her in order to know exactly what's wrong."

Adrien nodded and they headed back to the basement, leaving an unconscious bodyguard sitting under the stairs... again. Once they arrived at the glass coffin, Master Fu asked Wayzz to see what was wrong with her as they stood and watched.

Wayzz phased through the glass and looked Emilie over. His eyes grew wide and he phased back out of the coffin quickly. "Her internal organs are severely damaged. the last time I saw anything like it was when a miraculous user continued using a damaged miraculous without knowing it."

"My father said that she would get dizzy spells before she disappeared. And now, Nathalie is getting dizzy spells too."

"The peacock miraculous must've gotten damaged when I lost it. Only it and the moth miraculous are lost."

"Does that mean Nathalie is Mayura?"

"Possibly. Do you know where she is now?"

"She's on a business trip with father. They aren't due back for another week."

"Do you think she might've left the peacock miraculous here?"

"If it's anywhere, it'd be in the safe upstairs."

They hurried back to the office and had Plagg open the safe. Master Fu immediately recognized the peacock and the moth miraculouses... along with the book. "When you took your father's book, were these pendants here?"

Adrien looked at them. "The blue one was here, but the purple one wasn't."

Master Fu grabbed both of the pendants and they changed, allowing Duusu and Nooroo to come out. "Master Fu!" They cheered in unison.

"I'm so glad you found us!" Nooroo beamed with excitement. "I told..." purple smoke blew out of his mouth, "... to leave us here and go away for three weeks to see if Nathalie got any better. I told him the distance might help heal some of the damage."

"Can the damage be reversed?" Adrien's eyes were wide and hopeful.

"I'm sorry Adrien, but it can't. I was hoping the lull in akumas that coincided with your father's trip would make it obvious enough that we'd get rescued."

"Then how are we going to save mother?"

"Only the wish can save her now, I'm afraid. That's what he's after."

"But Adrien!" Master Fu turned to look him in the eyes. "As we've discussed before, there is a price. The universe must stay in balance."

Adrien balled his fists. "He'd sacrifice anyone to get mother back. I know it. Even me."

Master Fu placed a hand on Adrien shoulder. "He can't hurt anyone else. We have his miraculous. It's over."

"But it's not. He knows what you look like and if they are missing, he'll know I was involved in them disappearing. He'll lock me away in my room for the rest of my life and chase you to the ends of the earth. He has to be stopped. I just wish there was a way to make him be the sacrifice instead of some random innocent victim. It'd serve him some justice for all the evil he's done."

"Maybe there is. The universe has to stay in balance... and it uses the wording of the wish to know how to balance itself."

"So... If I wish for my mother to be healthy again? He'd be struck with the damage she has?"

"Yes."

"We need Ladybug."

"You can't force her. She has to agree to do it. And, you have to tell her the cost of the wish. Do you agree with those terms?"

"Okay. I agree."

"Let's go get her then."

* * *

Marinette returned home from school and threw her backpack on her chaise. She plopped into her computer chair with a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Long day, Bugaboo?"

"Yes... And stop calling me... Cat?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"How?"

"I'm afraid it was me, Ladybug," an old Chinese ancient answered for Cat Noir, causing Marinette to sit up straight. She looked around the room and then up to her bed, spotting Adrien and Master Fu.

"A-Adrien!"

"Apparently, Hawk Moth has been out of town for the past two weeks and is not due back for another week. We got his miraculous and Mayura's miraculous while they were away." Adrien jumped down and ran over to Marinette, grabbing her hands. "It's over. We've won."

"We've won?"

"Yes! We've won! All thanks to Plagg for getting so bored he decided to explore the mansion."

"Wait... You found them at your mansion?"

"Yes. Apparently, father and Nathalie were Hawk Moth and Mayura."

"Oh Adrien... I'm so sorry. That must've been difficult to learn."

"Not as difficult as learning my mother has been locked away in our basement all these months on life support."

"You found your mother?"

"Apparently she used the peacock miraculous and it is damaged. She's nearly dead, but not yet. So, there's hope."

"That's great!"

"Unfortunately... the only hope is the wish." Adrien held up his hand for her to not reply until he finished. "I know there's a price. I know the universe has to stay in balance. I figured if father had won, he would've ended up sacrificing me in the process of getting mother back."

"That's terrible!"

"But Master Fu says we can word the wish so that he's the price instead of me."

"But... you'd lose your father to get your mother back?"

"Let's face it. I lost him a long time ago. And I'm going to lose him if he returns to Paris because he'll be arrested immediately. And if he somehow evaded arrest, or broke out of custody, he'd hunt both me and Master Fu down."

"But, kill your father?"

"No... Absolutely not! He'd take mother's place in the incubator that's currently keeping her alive. He wouldn't die... but he'd likely never wake up."

Marinette looked at Master Fu. "And you're okay with this?"

"It is not my decision to make. I placed those two miraculouses into yours and Adrien's care. It is your decision."

* * *

Adrien watched Marinette intently as he saw her mental acrobatics play out on her face. His hopes began to fade over time. The longer Marinette thought and weighed the options, the more nervous Adrien became. Then she locked eyes with him.

"Okay... Let me get all of this out so you can understand my reasoning for the answer I'm going to give you."

Adrien took a deep breath. That didn't sound good. "Okay."

"So, here are the facts that we are certain of. Your father is Hawk Moth. Nathalie is Mayura. And, your mother is near death from using the peacock miraculous."

"Yes."

"If we bring your mother back, we could do it at the expense of your father's health and well-being so that there isn't a random price the universe extracts on some undeserving innocent bystander."

"Yes."

"You're certain there's no hope for rebuilding a relationship with your father... regardless of the decision made here... because he'd never stop trying to get your mother back."

"Yes."

"So, going back to how your mother got so sick. She apparently was using the damaged peacock miraculous. What's to stop her from trying to bring your father back? Is there any chance she's just as bad as he is? Or worse?"

Adrien stopped in his mental tracks. He'd always idolized his mother... but in reality, he now understands he never really knew her. "I honestly don't know. Apparently, my memories of her were just based on how she wanted me to see her."

"Then you understand my hesitation."

"Yes... But what's going to happen to me?"

"And that's what's concerning me also. You're my best friend. My partner. I can't imagine a world without you."

Adrien chuckled bitterly. "I remember asking you that about the boy you love."

Marinette placed her hand on his. "And my answer is still the same." Adrien looked up at her with wide eyes. He pointed to her with his free hand, and then back to himself. She smiled and nodded. "If only I'd known then..."

"Me too Bugaboo. I had my blinders on pretty tight also." He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

* * *

"Marinette! Supper's ready!" Sabine yelled from downstairs.

Marinette got up and ran over to the door. She hollered down to her mother. "Can a couple of friends join us?"

"You know the answer to that. If you're willing to set up their places and clean up after them, then they're welcome to join us."

Marinette motioned for the two of them to follow her downstairs. The two looked at each other and then followed Marinette as instructed.

"Adrien! And..."

"This is Wang Fu. He's been tutoring Adrien in Chinese."

"Oh... Please to meet you." Sabine motioned for them to set down at the table and then pulled Marinette into the kitchen. "Why did Adrien bring his Chinese tutor to come over and visit?"

"Adrien's father has been away on a business trip for the past two weeks and isn't going to be back for another week. He'd still be stuck in his room if it wasn't for his tutor chaperoning him."

"Oh... I see."

"Adrien got some very bad news today also. He really needed to get out of his room and to talk to someone. So, he came over to talk to me."

"That's great. It looks like your relationship is progressing. I'm sure it's a good sign he feels he can come talk to you."

"It is."

As they returned from the kitchen, Marinette set down Master Fu's and Adrien's plates, cups, and utensils. About that time, Tom came through the door after closing the bakery for the night. "Ah! I see we have company tonight. Adrien... good to see you again. And..."

"Wang Fu," the elderly gentleman answered.

"He's chaperoning Adrien tonight since his father is out of town," Marinette added quickly to keep the story straight.

"Welcome to our home!" Tom smiled brightly as he sat down.

Marinette returned to the kitchen to help her mother bring in the food. When they returned, Adrien and Tom appeared to be going toe to toe with puns. Marinette grunted and shook her head. The meal was pleasant, and the conversation was mostly light.

After clearing the table, Marinette and Sabine returned to the living room to find Tom and Adrien playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III and Master Fu watching them intently. The ladies sat down next to each of their favorite gentlemen and looked across the room at each other knowingly.

"Dibs on the winner." The two players looked at each other with a mix of worry and understanding at Marinette's claim, neither of them sure they wanted to win anymore and face a brutal beat down by the reigning champion... especially in mixed company.

While Marinette was watching the game unfold, Tom glanced over to Sabine and gave an almost invisible nod to her. She stealthily bumped the power cord with her foot, causing the game console to power off abruptly. "Would you look at that! The game console did it again. I think it's overheating. We really need to get a new one. Dear, would you unplug it please?" Tom acted upset as best he could while Sabine pulled the cord the rest of the way out of the wall socket, and Marinette bought it like so many times before. Master Fu just smiled at the situation as he had seen everything.

* * *

"Well, Adrien my boy, it was fun playing with you. We'll have to do it again next time you come over." Tom was genuinely happy to have played against someone who was good, but not so good he got trounced every time.

"That's... uh... something we need to talk about, Papa." Marinette was tapping her fingers together nervously.

"What is it dear?" Sabine asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"We discovered today that Adrien's father and his assistant are in some serious legal trouble upon his return," Master Fu answered for the teens. "Adrien is very concerned about where that will leave him. So, he asked me to chaperone him over here so he could talk through his options with someone he trusts... Marinette."

"Oh, I see." Sabine glanced between Master Fu and Marinette... and Adrien, who looked like if he was going to be asked to talk would burst out crying instead.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck... almost certain what his little girl was going ask and unsure if he could turn her down. "Papa?" Marinette looked at him with her best look of innocence. "Couldn't he stay with us until all of the legal stuff was dealt with?"

"Doesn't he have some other family he can live with?" Tom knew it sounded cold just to ask, but he also knew it was the most appropriate question.

"No one in Paris... or even France, sir." Adrien nearly whispered but was loud enough to be heard as the silence in the room was near deafening.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, unsure what the protocol would be. Marinette switched tactics and stared down her parents. "He needs to stay with someone who can give him the emotional support he's going to need. Getting put into the system or staying by himself at a hotel would just add an undue burden to him emotionally. No one should be alone during a time like this. You two would be perfect role models for what a loving, stable relationship should look like. He's already lost his mother. He's going to lose his father. He needs the best role models in the world: you."

Sabine shot back. "Where would he sleep? In your room? Wouldn't that be a bit too... tempting? While we want grandchildren eventually, we'd like for you to graduate first."

And with that, Marinette's face... and Adrien's too... turned beet red, much to the amusement of Master Fu. Adrien came to his senses first and decided there was only one solution. "Mr. Dupain, with your permission?"

Tom looked at Adrien like he had lost his mind... but still considered the request. It might be the best solution after all. He looked to Sabine, who seemed just as flabbergasted. He looked back at Adrien and Marinette, who was still mortified from her mother's earlier comment and might not even realize what was currently being discussed. "That's a bit extreme. Don't you think?"

Adrien looked over to Marinette, who was frozen like a statue and resembled the color of her alter-ego's suit. He looked back at Tom and Sabine. "I've loved her almost the entire time I've known her. I'd like to have done this at a more appropriate time, but it's the only way I can think of to keep from getting pulled into the system next week when father returns."

Tom and Sabine looked at each other. "There's no way we could get everyone here so fast."

"We might have to have a ceremony later."

"Ceremony?" Marinette was finally starting to come out of her stupor and only caught the last part of Adrien's sentence. She looked between her parents and Adrien, wishing someone would catch her up on the conversation.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other again and then Tom nodded to Adrien. Marinette's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Adrien slid off the couch and onto one knee in front of her. "Marinette. I've loved you nearly as long as I've known you. You never cease to amaze me. And I know this is sudden. And I know this is sooner than you or I imagined it would be. But I would be the luckiest cat in the world if you would marry me."

Marinette looked wide-eyed at her parents, who just smiled loving at her and clutched onto each other's side. She looked back at Adrien, who was waiting patiently for her to process the question. She gulped a little and tried to moisten her dry mouth. "A-Adrien. I've loved you nearly as long as I've known you. Your kindness, even when I didn't deserve it, won over my heart. You've proven and strengthened that love for you over and over again these past months. I would be honored to be your wife."

In one smooth movement, Adrien was standing and hugging Marinette tightly as they spun around. He sat her down and looked lovingly into her eyes.

Tom cleared his throat and got their attention. "That's just the first hurdle. You'll need a Public Authority to approve the marriage also, and then the Mayor or Deputy Mayor to perform the ceremony."

"I'm on it." Adrien grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen for the conversation.

* * *

"Adrikins! To what do I owe the call? You missed me, right?"

"Chloe, we need to talk... in private."

"Anything for you." Chloe's voice muffled, but Adrien could still hear her. "Sabrina! Go downstairs and get me a piece of chocolate pie. And don't come back without it." The sound of Sabrina saying something and the door clicking shut behind her brought Chloe's voice back on the phone. "That'll take her at least half an hour since the last piece of chocolate pie was already served earlier today. What's up?"

"I'm afraid the time has come for our little charade to come to an end."

"So, you finally asked her out. It's about time. Even I was getting tired of watching you two dance around each other. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"Well, we actually need you to get your dad over to the bakery to marry us."

"Marry you? Uh… Adrien, I know you're a bit sheltered because of being home schooled for so long. But you do realize you're skipping a few steps."

"I know. I know. But it'll make sense next week. I just really need your help on this. If you don't, I might end up living in the states with my mom's brother."

"Absolutely not! We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Chloe hung up before Adrien could even thank her.

He walked back into the living room to rejoin the others. "The mayor will be here in fifteen minutes." Tom and Sabine just blinked at him.

Marinette groaned. "What did you have to promise or threaten Chloe with to get him over here?"

"Nothing. I just explained that I might have to move otherwise."

"At least we don't have to worry about her getting akumatized."

"Let's just say she's not as interested in me as she puts on. So, even if the circumstances were different, she still wouldn't have been akumatized."

"So? She was just pretending to be interested in you?"

"Yeah... I agreed to go along with it, but not seem interested in her... just to help. At least until I got a real girlfriend."

"But... why?" Marinette's eyes widened a little. "Never mind. I think I understand."

"You might be right, but it's really her place to say something and not mine."

Tom and Sabine just kept blinking in surprise, until the knock came on the door.

The ceremony was short and sweet... and very official. Marinette wasn't sure if she was in a dream or not given that not only was she marrying Adrien, but Chloe of all people was standing up for him.

* * *

The following Saturday, Adrien was with Marinette and Officer Roger. They were waiting in the security room, watching a live feed, with audio, of the mansion. They saw the car pull up, with Gabriel and Nathalie getting out. They watched the different cameras as they entered the main door and went straight into the office.

"I still think we should've brought Nooroo with us. But at least your cough has almost gone away." Gabriel walked over to the portrait, opened it, and then opened the safe. "No! They're gone!"

Nathalie ran over and looked at the near-empty safe. "I'll check to see if Adrien borrowed them again." She ran out of the office as Gabriel shut the safe and portrait. He looked longingly at it and then his eyes widened. He felt for the buttons, pressed them and started descending into the floor.

Roger called in the rest of the police force. Nathalie was standing in Adrien's empty room when she saw the lights and heard the sirens. She had only made it to the landing of the stairs when the cops burst through the door. She stopped and stood up straight, allowing herself to be taken into custody.

After checking on Emilie, Gabriel came back up the elevator, but was met with a room full of police officers instead of Nathalie. Officer Roger placed him under arrest personally. As they exited the office, Gabriel saw Adrien and Marinette standing on the landing of the stairs. "Son! Please! Tell them this was a mistake!"

"I'm afraid Marinette would be more sympathetic to your pleas than me. You would've sacrificed me to get mom back. I was certainly willing to sacrifice you to get her back. But Marinette was the one who help me see that wasn't right either. You have your health, thanks to her. Otherwise, you would've magically found yourself trapped in a glass casket in our basement with severe organ damage."

Gabriel looked between the two of them disbelief. "I won't stop until Emilie's back! Never!" Gabriel continued to scream threats as they dragged him out the door and into the police car. The news was outside filming his arrest live and catching every word.

As they replayed the news footage in court, the most damaging words were, "I'll akumatize all of Paris if I have to! I'll get her back!" The sentence was swift, and he was confined for one life sentence for each akumatized victim, guaranteeing he'd never get out.

After getting the legalities worked out, and setting up a fund to help the akuma victim's with their lingering emotional issues, Adrien was awarded the remainder of his father's wealth, including the business... which he renamed to "Marinette Designs" in honor of the company's new head designer.


	7. Marinette Sees Plagg

**Author's Note:**

**Ever wonder what would have happened if Marinette had seen Plagg flying across the aisle with Chloe's bracelet at the beginning of RogerCop?**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_What was that?_ Marinette thought a split second before slipping on the contents of Chloe's overturned bag. It looked like Chloe's bracelet was being tossed into the air out of her bag before it was tipped over.

"Geez! Is there not a day you're tripping over something?"

Marinette grunted and got herself up off the floor and started picking up croissants. _That couldn't possibly have been a kwami, could it? And what was on its head?_

"My bracelet! It's gone!" Chloe's shout brought Marinette out of her thoughts. "I had it a second ago." Chloe swirled around to Marinette. "You! You stole it!"

From that point forward, Marinette was in pure defense mode. As usual though, the more she denied what she was being accused of, the more everyone thought she had something to hide. Unfortunately for Marinette, she was hiding something... just not Chloe's bracelet. That made her look even more guilty as she fought to keep from having her stuff searched. Everything ended up leading to Roger's akumatization and a lengthy battle to purify the akuma.

Now at home and free to reflect on the day's events, she thought how strange it was that Chloe's bracelet suddenly reappeared at her father's office, several miles from where it had disappeared. Then she remembered seeing the black blob with the thing on its head... the thing... "Chloe's bracelet!" Marinette practically yelled out loud even though no one was around to hear her... except Tikki.

"Chloe's what?"

"That's what I saw stuck on that thing's head. Chloe's bracelet. I'm sure of it!"

"On what thing's head?" Tikki seemed a little nervous... not that Marinette noticed.

"The little black, floating, blob thing. It looked kind of like it could've been a kwami like you... but it was hard to tell as fast as everything happened."

"Oh... hehehe... Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter now that Chloe has her bracelet back and Roger has his job back. Right?" Tikki smiled innocently at her chosen.

Marinette finally noticed how nervous Tikki was. "It was a kwami, wasn't it? I knew it! But... which one? I know Cat Noir has one... and I assume a kwami is what gives Hawk Moth his powers. But..." Marinette eyed Tikki. _Is she starting to sweat?_ "You know. Don't you?"

"W-Who... M-Me?"

"Okay. I know I'm not going crazy and I know you know. Who was it?"

"It was Cat Noir's kwami."

"So that's how the bracelet got to the mayor's office. Cat must've had it on him after getting it off his kwami." Marinette looked over at her clock. It was nearly 21:00... almost time for patrol. She grinned mischievously. "Tikki! Spots On!"

* * *

Even though Ladybug had left earlier than usual, Cat Noir was already waiting for her. "Evening, My Lady. Ready for Patrol?"

"Not so fast!" Cat Noir looked at her in shock. "We need to talk." Cat Noir was now scared. Those are... after all... the four words men dread hearing from the women they love. He took half a step back and realized he was cornered. "What's the big idea letting your kwami run all over Paris? He's the one responsible for the akumatized victim today. He ended up taking a girl's bracelet... said girl blamed another girl... the mayor got involved... the police got involved... and the mayor fired the policeman... who then got akumatized. All because of your kwami."

Cat Noir thought for a few seconds on exactly how to answer for his kwami's misdeeds. But he also wasn't sure how to defend himself without giving away his identity since... after all... Plagg was not roaming all over Paris unsupervised. Then the thought hit him... _How does she know it was Plagg? Was she there? Did she see him?_

"Okay..." Cat Noir straightened up, more than he realized he needed to, ready to defend himself and his kwami. "I'll answer your accusations if you answer one question first... How did you find out it was Plagg's fault?"

Ladybug shrunk down. Now it was her turn to worry she might blow her identity. "I... I have my sources!" Cat Noir just raised an eyebrow at her and gave his best deadpan look. "Ugh... Fine! I may have... seen him with the bracelet on his head."

Cat Noir's eyes widened. Ladybug must've been at the school today. But, was she a student, a parent, or... no she couldn't possibly be Miss Bustier. Cat Noir gulped a little at the thought that Alya's mom might be Ladybug. But, she surely wouldn't change that much during the transformation, right? "Plagg said he was at a school. Are you a student there?"

Ladybug crossed her arms defensively and turned her head. "I can't answer that. Identity stuff."

Cat Noir swallowed. _So she is a student. Should I..._ "Well... it is my school. So... you were wrong. I was not letting Plagg run all over Paris unsupervised." His mouth unloaded his defense before he even finished his thought as to whether he should even say anything.

Ladybug's eyes were wide now and she seemed a bit nervous. "You shouldn't have said that! I could find out your identity!"

"I wouldn't mind. I'll even show you right now if you want..."

"NO!" Ladybug dropped her arms and head in defeat for being so riled up that she yelled. "We have to protect our friends and family. We can't know. Not even each other."

"Well... it might be too late. You know where I go to school... and I have a feeling you had to have been in the same classroom as me this morning. I don't know if I can stop myself from looking for you."

"Cat..." Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh. "We can't!"

"Why? Give me one reason why us knowing... not everyone in Paris, just us... is a bad thing?"

"What if one of us was controlled by an akuma? It would mean Hawk Moth could find out the other's identity."

"What if Hawk Moth isn't smart enough to ask us the other's identity? We could still pretend we don't know to keep him from asking."

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

"Because... not knowing who you are... and you being at my school... means I'd friend-zone your civilian self. What if you're interested in my civilian self and I end up friend-zoning you? It'd mean I'd hurt you without knowing it was... you!"

"Cat..."

"I mean... what's the worst that could happen?"

"What if we woke up the next morning and our miraculouses were mysteriously gone just like they mysteriously appeared?"

"Then I'd still have you..." Cat Noir hung his head. Ladybug was silent. Cat Noir finally lifted his head to look at Ladybug, only to find her blushing.

"Cat... I..." Ladybug swallowed hard and looked at him with large, sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I already like someone else."

"A boy in your class?"

"Yes."

"What if it's me?"

"No... it... couldn't be..."

"Couldn't it?"

"Because… I think you're just pulling my chain. The odds of us being in the same class, much less the same school, are next to none."

"Okay. Then let's put it to the test. If we don't go to school together, then our identities are safe. If we do go to school together, then we'll know each other's identities without giving it away to anyone else. Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I pick up something."

Cat Noir was gone for about 15 minutes. When he returned, he had a red friendship bracelet and a black one. He handed the red one to Ladybug. "You wear this tomorrow and I'll wear the black one. That way, we can test my theory without running the risk of anyone else discovering our identities."

Ladybug looked over the bracelet. "What if someone asks why I'm suddenly wearing it?"

"Tell them you just felt like wearing an accessory."

"I guess that'd work."

"Oh... and LB?"

"Yeah?"

"No skipping school tomorrow."

* * *

Marinette huffed as she eyed the red bracelet. It didn't exactly clash with her usual outfit... but she still wasn't sure if she should wear it. "Tikki? What should I do?"

"If you wear it, Cat Noir could figure out your identity... or not. If you don't, you might figure out Cat Noir's identity... or not... without him figuring out yours. You can't stop him from wearing his bracelet, so you could figure out his identity either way. So, the question you have to answer is... do you trust him enough to reveal your identity?"

Marinette didn't hesitate. "I trust him with my life. He's a total flirt, but he's also totally dependable."

"So?"

Marinette put the bracelet on and held up her arm with a smile. "It's probably for nothing... but I'd feel bad if I figured him out and didn't give him the same chance."

Marinette nervously walked the short distance to school. Alya met her as soon as she entered the courtyard. "Hey girl!" With their quick hug over, Alya spied the bracelet. "That's new. What's it for?"

"Oh... this? I just felt like accessorizing today."

"Just an accessory? It looks like a friendship bracelet."

"Oh really? Oops."

"Oops? Miss Future Fashion Designer didn't realize it was a friendship bracelet?"

"I guess I was too tired to notice this morning."

Alya eyed her up and down. "Okay. That I can believe."

Marinette exhaled and began looking around nervously. She and Alya made their way to the lockers. Marinette was still getting her books as Alya closed her locker and noticed another friendship bracelet on another student. Being extra suspicious and believing Adrien and Marinette had done this on purpose, she unceremoniously announced, "Hey Adrien! Nice _friendship_ bracelet!" She was satisfied with the high-pitched squeak from behind her and stated, "I'll see you two _friends_ in class."

Adrien was a little confused as Alya exited, leaving only Adrien and Marinette in the locker room. Adrien then noticed Marinette had her head and shoulders shoved as far into her locker as she possibly could. Her hands were buried inside the locker also. "Hey Marinette!"

"H-Hello Adrien. Just booking my gets... I mean getting my lockers... ugh... getting my books. Nothing strange going on here."

"O... kay..." Adrien walked over to his locker. Marinette never ceased to surprise him with her antics. He still thought that maybe one day she'd quit being so nervous around him. He thought he'd try to lighten the mood a little seeing as he hadn't spotted his lady yet. He hid behind her locker door and waited... like a cat ready to pounce.

Marinette slammed her locker door thinking she'd be able to rush out of the locker room. Adrien was the one person she really, really didn't want to inspect for a black bracelet. But given Alya's comment. She was now more worried than ever. "Hi, Marinette!"

Marinette jumped and squeaked at the same time. "A-Adrien!" She clamped her eyes shut trying to keep herself from looking at his wrists.

"Sorry. I just... couldn't... resist..." Adrien stared at Marinette's wrist. "Bugaboo?"

Marinette sighed, cracking an eye open enough to look down at Adrien's wrist. After all, given what he had just said, she knew what she'd find. And there it was... the black friendship bracelet. She finally opened both eyes and nodded. "Yes, Kitty. It's me."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien stood there staring at each other. The warning bell rang. Then the final bell rang. But still they were standing there... staring. Adrien finally broke the silence. "So... uh... would you like to go get ice cream sometime? Maybe a movie?"

Marinette nodded... not trusting her words to come out right and scared to death what was going to happen during their first akuma fight after figuring out each other's identities.

Adrien stepped forward and grabbed Marinette's hand. "I think we're late for class. Shall I walk you?" Again, Marinette nodded.

Hand in hand, they entered the classroom. Chloe shrieked in disbelief and had to be calmed down by Miss Bustier. Even the nurse was called in because she was hyperventilating.

Meanwhile, Alya just leaned over and whispered to Marinette. "Accessory... right..." The sarcasm was dripping off of every word. Marinette just blushed in response.

As the nurse continued to work on calming down Chloe, a black butterfly flew into the room and into Chloe's sunglasses. Everyone fled the room. Adrien and Marinette ducked into an empty classroom and stared at each other.

"Akuma." Tikki and Plagg said at the same time. "Right!" The teenagers said in unison.

"Tikki! Spots On!"

"Plagg. Claws Out!"

The two heroes nearly died laughing. "That... that was not how I expected our first time transforming together would go." Chat Noir leaned over and gave Ladybug a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Let's take care of this akuma. At least we know it's in her glasses."

"Right! You go out the window and I'll go out the door. We can't be seen leaving the same room together." Cat Noir nodded and leapt out the window and onto the roof. Ladybug exited the door and was thankful for having Cat Noir go around. Heart Breaker was standing just a few feet away.

"Hand over your miraculous! Or, I'll break everyone's heart and make them love me instead!"

"Not a chance!"

Heart Breaker put a hand up to her glasses, which were now covering her eyes, and a beam shot out of them. "Ladybug! Look out!" Cat Noir shouted as he pushed her out of the way and was hit by Heart Breaker's beam. His expression saddened before a purple aura surrounded him and he looked at Heart Breaker like she was the love of his life.

"Get Ladybug's miraculous!" She commanded and Cat Noir pounced.

The fight went on for nearly 20 minutes before Ladybug was finally able to break Heart Breaker's glasses with her yoyo. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She through the red and black spotted tennis racket into the air she had gotten as the lucky charm and everything was fixed... including Cat Noir.

Ladybug helped Chloe up and asked her what had happened. After the story she was fed by Chloe about being the victim in all of this, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes, two people are better off just being friends." With that, her earrings beeped, and she used her yoyo to exit via the roof.

* * *

After school, Adrien headed to the bakery with Marinette. "Adrien! What a pleasure to see you again." Sabine smiled at the teen, who was waving nervously, and then glanced over to her daughter.

"We're going to be working on some homework. I'm going to grab some snacks for us... so you and Papa don't have to come up to offer us snacks." Sabine narrowed her eyes. "What? We have a test on Friday and need some heads down time." Both were technically true, even if they weren't related.

"Okay dear. We won't hover."

"Thanks, Mama." Marinette gave her a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded up to her room with chocolate chip cookies and Adrien in tow. "Have a seat. I have a feeling we're going to have a long talk." Adrien arranged the chairs to face each other and sat facing Marinette. "Firstly... I told you it was a bad idea! You got controlled by the akuma today!"

"I know. I know. But... I didn't give up your identity or mine, did I?"

"No. No you didn't. But what about next time?"

"We'll deal with it next time. But... I'm much happier knowing it's you. I hated having this secret between us."

"Plagg... Tikki... We could use your input also." Tikki and Plagg both flew out of their hiding places at being summoned.

"It was for your own safety that you should not have shared your identities."

"Oh come on Sugar Cube... They were stuck liking each other's opposite alter-ego. They could've been dancing around each other for years. Besides... unless they lose their miraculous to an akuma, they can't just tell either of their identities. You know the rules."

"The rules?" Marinette looked between each of the kwamis.

"Yes, Marinette. There's a rule that kwamis can't say the name of their chosen to another kwami. It's magically enforced and extends to when we are powering the miraculous. We can't demonstrate since the two of you already know, but we couldn't to an akuma, because Hawk Moth controls the akuma and it'd be like us trying to tell Nooroo."

"Really, Tikki?" Adrien leaned in, anxious for her to confirm what she had just said.

"That's right." Plagg answered for her. "So, your identity is safe unless they physically take the miraculous from either of you. At that point, we'd no longer be able to prevent your identities from being exposed."

"I had no idea..." Marinette looked dumbfounded at Adrien considering the identity thing wasn't as dangerous between them as it was with another civilian.

"Yeah... But it works both ways. An akumatized victim couldn't say Hawk Moth's real name even if they knew." Tikki nodded to reinforce her statement. "Just make sure you don't tell any civilians as they don't have the magical protection."

"Uh... Tikki?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"Do you think we might lose our miraculouses now that we know each other's identity? I mean, we don't even know where you came from... and honestly... we're a little scared you might disappear in the middle of the night now."

Plagg and Tikki looked at each other. Tikki sighed after seeing the pleading in everyone else's eyes... including Plagg's. "Fine. I won't say anything. But I won't deny it if I'm asked."

"Asked? By who?"

"The guardian. He's the one who in charge of taking care of the miraculouses and handing them out."

"Do you think he'll ask?"

"Only if he gets suspicious. So, it's best if the two of you don't act like you know each other... especially when transformed. It's important if you're going to have a relationship that it's strictly on the civilian side and that you minimize transforming together. If you do have to transform together... then do like you did today and take different routes."

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Alright then. No more transforming in the same classroom." Adrien nodded.

The teens continued setting up ground rules and decided it was a bit too late to deny their relationship in civilian form... not that either of them even wanted to consider that option. Marinette often wondered how long it would've taken them to get together if she hadn't spotted Plagg that day.


	8. When Plagg and Tikki First Knew

**Author's Note:  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Everyone was back in class after watching Ladybug and Cat Noir save Ivan for the second time that day. Tikki was hiding comfortably in Marinette's purse, munching on a cookie, when she felt it. That odd sensation that Plagg was nearby. She had missed the first part of the afternoon because Marinette had taken off the earrings after lunch.

Tikki phased through the purse and quickly sunk to the floor to stay out of sight. As she scanned the room, she noticed Plagg waving at her from a nearby school bag. He pointed down and they both phased down into the empty classroom below. "Plagg!"

"Tikki! What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"For some cheese-forsaken reason, my chosen actually wanted to come to public school. He came after lunch, but I didn't sense you until after we returned again."

"I was inactive between the fights."

"Well, I'm glad your chosen changed her mind."

"Oh no! This is bad. My chosen goes here too! If they discover each other's identity, we'll be taken away. What was Master Fu thinking?"

"He probably thought... " Bubbles floated out of Plagg's mouth. "... wouldn't end up coming to this school. After all, he just started public school today."

"Well, we need to keep them in the dark. Otherwise, Master Fu will take us away and find a new Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Your chosen is the girl with pigtails, right?" Tikki froze, unable to even nod, much less speak. "I'll take that as an unqualified yes. See, Sugar Cube, there's always a way to make the magic work for you."

"You're not supposed to know either!"

"But you know who my chosen is... right?" Tikki was able to nod at that. "Then we're even. And we can also work on keeping them in the dark about each other's identity."

"I don't know, Plagg. It sounds like a lot of work."

"Keeping things the way they are right now means you and I can see each other more often... and can find each other in an emergency."

"I guess. But we need to let Master Fu know."

"It'll be fine... besides your girl hates my boy because she thinks he put chewing gum on her seat."

"Did he?"

"No... but she doesn't know that."

"That'll certainly help."

"There is one complication. Cat Noir fell in love with Ladybug today."

"As long as they don't reveal their identities, it'll be okay... even if Ladybug falls for Cat Noir."

"Okay, so we throw them off if they start getting close?"

"Agreed."

* * *

That night, Plagg showed up at Marinette's and got Tikki to join him on the balcony.

"Plagg! That was too close this afternoon!"

"I helped throw him off by saying it was the first day of school and he already had two love birds. He called pigtails his friend."

"Well... now it's even more complicated because... " Tikki let out pink bubbles. "... fell in love with your boy."

"So... she's in love with his civilian identity and he's in love with her superheroine identity... hm... I think we can make this work for us by stoking those flames so bright that they'll be too blind to each other's alter ego that they couldn't fathom them being the same person."

"So, we just let them dance around each other... pining for each other and not knowing it?"

"Exactly! What could go wrong?"

"They could move on and find other love interests. Once that crush is crushed... it'll be easier for them to see both sides of each other as they interact."

"Then we've got to do everything we can to keep them from moving on!"

"Oh Plagg… This is going to be an epic nightmare!" Tikki shook her head.

"It's for their own good! If we don't do this, then they can't stay Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"And we can't keep having our little clandestine meetings..."

"Right!" Tikki just glared at him. "Okay, okay. So maybe I'm doing it for us. But you know as well as I do it could take a long time for them to find Hawk Moth and defeat him. And... I don't want to go without your company for that long."

"Oh, Plagg. That's so sweet. You must've had your chosen get you some really smelly cheese if you're being that sentimental."

"Guilty as charged. I mean... this kid is loaded. He could feed me exclusively on the most expensive and smelliest cheese and not bat an eye at the cost."

"You'll never change... will you?"

"You do realize how long we were inside the miracle box this last time... right?"

"Believe me, I know. I had to count the seconds tick by as you lamented about not being able to be with your _one true love_." Tikki giggled a little at the memory... which was much funnier remembering it than living through it.

* * *

"What was that?" Plagg was nearly beside himself. "Just because Cat Noir and pigtails were trapped inside a magical box on a sinking boat is no reason to nearly blow everything we've worked on to kingdom come. You're lucky Cat Noir didn't see you and that your girl stopped you from coming out."

"Sorry... I was just scared for a second. I've grown really close to her over the past few months. She wasn't powered up for me to be able to protect her."

"Well... she found a way out without needing you to save her."

"Your boy didn't exactly instill confidence in his problem-solving abilities by just hitting the bottom of the box with his baton. And my chosen is getting really tired of his flirting."

"That's just how he thinks he's supposed to act to win over the girl of his dreams."

"Well, lucky for our little plan, it isn't the way to win over this particular girl."

"I know, right? You saw how she pushed Cat Noir away by the nose when he tried to kiss the back of her hand. It was brutal. There's no way they could possibly connect each other's identities."

"You're actually proud of yourself! Aren't you?"

"Short of one of them transforming in front of the other... we're as safe as we possibly can be."

"Speaking of which, you're lucky Ladybug was looking the other way when sunshine transformed in the middle of the park with only photography equipment to hide him."

"Not his finest moment... and I still didn't get that piece of cheese... blasted ants."

"You just need to have a long talk about the appropriate places to transform... and I'll do the same."

"Whatever you say, Sugar Cube."

Tikki just shook her head and flew home.

* * *

"That was _SO_ close!" Tikki flopped down onto the lounge chair of the balcony.

"It looks like your lectures to pigtails about not sharing identities with anyone is paying off."

"But... _WHAT ON EARTH_ was Cat Noir _THINKING_?"

"He had a moment of weakness. He really does hate keeping their identities a secret. He's going way beyond crush. I'm surprised it hasn't affected his ability to fight."

"By the way... what happened with the blue scarf? Does he really think his father gave it to him?"

"He does."

"Did you do that? Because... she had put a sticky note on it with her name."

"Nope. Apparently, his father's assistant took the sticky note off and passed it off as coming from his father. That woman is heartless sometimes."

"Well... I just wanted to make sure. I know you're rooting for them to get together as superheroes. But I'm rooting for them to get together as civilians."

"The kid is much more himself as Cat Noir. Besides, pigtails is totally weird around him."

"Yeah... her crush is becoming borderline stalker. But... she's the opposite. She feels more like herself when she's not Ladybug."

"Borderline stalker?"

"She's making up a giant calendar of his schedule..."

Plagg doubled over in laughter. "Yeah... that's borderline stalker."

"Plagg... ugh... it's getting serious. She has pictures of him covering her wall. Most of them are from his photoshoots, but some are candid shots she took with her phone without him knowing."

Plagg wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. "Master Fu really knows how to pick them."

* * *

"Really... behind a park bench and a few bushes... and you were scolding me about cinnamon roll not having the best hiding spots?"

"It was an emergency... the animals were about to attack Kim."

"It doesn't matter. You need to go over the rules again. It's about time we gave them a refresher course. They're starting to get sloppy again and I can't have them blowing my sweet ride with all the camembert I can talk the kid into buying."

"You're thinking with your stomach again, Plagg."

"I always think with my stomach. It's one of the things you love about me."

"It's going to get us in trouble one day. All someone has to do is leave a wedge of camembert out and you'll fall right into their trap. At least Hawk Moth doesn't know your weakness."

"And a good death it will be..."

Tikki shook her head and decided to change the subject since this one was going nowhere. "I saw Cat Noir looking at the picture on the shelf."

"Yeah... it turns out that he really cares about your girl. He's still too blinded by his loyalty to Ladybug and her stammering and shyness keeps him from seeing she's Ladybug. So, it'll be status quo for a while. Speaking of caring... Ladybug seems to be less put off by Cat Noir's flirting. She's even flirting back a little."

"I think she's starting to care more for Cat Noir... ever since she had to watch him disappear."

"Disappear? I don't remember that."

"Oh... it was when they were watching the race and there ended up being two Ladybugs."

"I remember that! I always wondered why there wasn't two Cat Noirs. I guess that explains it."

* * *

Tikki and Plagg continued to meet regularly. Eventually, his cheese addiction did cause problems, but Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to not only deal with the akuma but throw each other off the idea that they might know each other from school. Then the day came they dreaded, Master Fu was gone, and Marinette was the new guardian. This could be good... or bad. It was all up to how Marinette wanted to deal with the situation.

Marinette was sitting on her bed, studying the miracle egg (she really didn't want to call it a box any more given its new shape). Plagg phased through her window. "Good evening, Master."

"Hi Plagg. You can keep calling me Marinette."

"Thank you, Marinette. I wanted to come over to see how you wanted to handle things now that you're the guardian."

"Handle things? That might take a while for me to figure out."

"Well... you are the new guardian... so, the issue of Cat Noir's identity needs to be discussed."

Marinette looked between Plagg, Tikki, and egg several times before answering. "I... uh... I guess I need to know in case I need to retrieve it. Right?"

"That's up to you, Marinette." Tikki hovered a little bit closer to Plagg. "But, Plagg and I might need to apologize first."

"Apologize? Why?"

"Well... " Plagg cleared his throat. "... with Master Fu, if either of you figured out the other's identity, you'd have to have given up your miraculouses. So... Tikki and I have been helping keep the identities a secret."

"Really? For how long?"

"Since the first day you got me."

"That long? You've known our identities that long? I knew you had to have known since Dark Owl at least. Maybe before that... but I never thought you would've known that far back."

"We could sense each other... that we were close. So, it didn't take long for me to spot Plagg."

"Close? How close do you have to be?"

"To sense each other's presence without already knowing we were both there... about the size of an average room. The closer we are, the stronger the feeling is... so..."

"So, you and Tikki felt each other the first day... while we were detransformed?"

"Yes. And you'll understand why when you learn Cat Noir's identity."

"Okay guys... Hang on. If I'm going to learn Cat Noir's identity, shouldn't he learn mine? To be fair?"

"It's not required..." Tikki started.

"But you might be out of balance if you don't." Plagg finished.

"Out of balance?"

"Creation and destruction balance each other. If you're too far out of balance, bad things can happen."

"What other choices do I have?"

Tikki flew close to Marinette with a sad look on her face. "I don't want this, but you asked. Another option would be for you to find another Ladybug."

"Oh, Tikki!" Marinette cupped her in her hands. "I could never give you away to someone else... especially right now. Maybe when I'm too old to fight, but definitely not right now."

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek. Plagg interrupted the mood with, "So, are you going to share your identity with Cat Noir then?"

"I think it's for the best... based on what you've told me. But... I don't want to learn his identity first... especially without him being here. I think I should meet him for this, and we can do it face to face."

"I think Cat Noir would appreciate that."

"Okay then Plagg, go ask him to meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower in 15 minutes."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Plagg flew off as quickly as he could.

Marinette turned to Tikki as they giggled after Plagg. "He seems excited."

"He is."

* * *

Ladybug sat on the edge of the now closed observation deck being grateful it wasn't a school night since she was up so late. She heard the thud of Cat Noir landing behind her. "Evening, Chaton."

"Good evening to you, Bugaboo!"

"Cat... stop calling me Bugaboo." She got up and walked over to him and flicked his bell.

He shot her an excited smile at the gesture. "So... Plagg said I needed to come because the new guardian needed to see me."

"I guess he didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Surprise? My lady! I love surprises almost as much as I love you!"

"You might not after we're done." Cat Noir gulped and his face fell. Ladybug immediately amended her statement. "It's not bad... I hope. But it is something you've wanted for a while."

"You've decided to go on a date with me?"

"No, silly kitty." Her smile faded after acknowledging his usual antics. "Since I'm the new guardian, it's now my responsibility to know your identity."

"Oh..."

"And, I've talked it over with Tikki and Plagg. Based on what they told me my options were and what that might mean for our partnership, I've decided it is in our best interest for us to share our identities with each other. I don't want you thinking I don't trust you with my identity after basically saying I must know your identity."

"I'd never..."

"I know you wouldn't. But we also need to maintain a certain level of balance between us."

"I appreciate that, my lady. But... how about I go first and then you can decide if it's better for me to know or not."

"No... I appreciate the offer, but I've made up my mind. And honestly, with me being the new guardian, I really need someone I trust that I can talk to about things."

"Then... how do you want to do this?"

"Remember Dark Owl?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking we could close our eyes, detransform, and then count to three."

"Why count to three?"

"To help with my nerves... of course. This is scarier than I thought it'd be."

"I'm here... and I'll be here even after the reveal."

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug closed her eyes. Cat Noir closed his eyes. "Tikki. Spots off."

"Plagg. Claws in."

After the two flashes of lights, Marinette said, "One."

Adrien followed with, "Two."

Marinette finished with, "Three."

They both took a deep breath and then opened their eyes.

* * *

After what felt like hours of stunned silence between them, Adrien stepped up to Marinette. "I was wrong. Surprises don't even rank next to my love for you."

Marinette could feel a tear roll down her cheek followed by Adrien's fingers wiping it away. "I thought you were getting together with Kagami?"

Adrien laughed. "No, I never could move on from Ladybug... from you. Aren't you... with Luka?"

"No... I never could open my heart completely to Luka because you were in it."

"I was in it? But... you said you have a boy you like?"

"You... you oversized alley cat! I've been in love with you ever since you gave me your umbrella."

"Oh! Adrien, me. And... wow! I was so blind. I mean I thought sometimes you might've... but then you'd deny it... which was good because I really didn't want to break your heart. So, I believed you when you denied you felt anything more than friendship for me. I guess this explains why we fell in love when Oblivio wiped our memories."

"You were blind? So was I. I kept rejecting you even though you were right in front of me... literally."

Adrien looked over to Plagg. "But you knew Ladybug was Marinette, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"If I had, Master Fu would've taken me and Tikki away from the two of you. I had to keep it a secret."

"Don't blame him, Chaton. They were bound by Master Fu's rules. But now... we can create new rules. But..." Marinette nearly broke down crying and her knees gave out on her. Adrien sat down and pulled her close as she cried. "I'm so scared. I finally understand what you meant when you were akumatized."

"Akumatized? I've never been akumatized!" He looked to Plagg for confirmation, and the little kwami just shrugged.

"It was an alternate timeline. Apparently, in the original timeline I left the beret for you with a note that it was from Marinette, but you saw me leave your room as Ladybug and figured it out. I'm not sure why Master Fu didn't take away our miraculouses, but somehow, that led to you getting akumatized and destroying the moon, much less the world. Bunnyx sent me to the future to capture your akuma."

"You never mentioned this to me..."

"I couldn't. One of the things your akumatized self said to me was that our love destroyed the world. I never understood. I thought maybe it was because I had given you a chance after giving up on... well, you."

"That's why you've become so distant lately and kept reiterating you loved someone else."

"I'm so sorry. But now, I know you must've come to me as Adrien after you figured out my identity. At some point, something must've happened to our relationship that caused you to be akumatized."

Adrien sat there pondering for a moment as he rocked Marinette in his arms. "My father! I bet he tried to get between us. He's the only one with enough influence to try to break us up. I bet he pressured you into breaking up with me... which would've likely gotten me akumatized."

"Or me..."

"No. I never would've let you get akumatized… even if I had to reveal my identity."

"You didn't reveal your identity when I almost got akumatized from being expelled."

"I almost did... but something happened that made Hawk Moth stop before it got that far."

"Maybe that's it... maybe Hawk Moth found out your identity because you had to protect me publicly."

"Well... I promise you... I'll never cave to my father's demands if he insists we break up. And you don't let him bully you either. I can always sneak out as Cat Noir to come see you, even if he decides to pull me out of school. We'll make it work. No matter what!"

Marinette sniffed. "Deal. But... that's not the only thing I'm scared of now."

"What else could scare you besides my father?" Adrien gave her a cheeky grin.

"What happened to Master Fu... that scares me."

"You mean... him losing his memory?"

"Yeah. I know one day that's going to happen to me. I'll forget everything! I'll forget you! I'll forget our children! I'll forget our grandchildren!" Marinette began sobbing into Adrien's chest.

"Sh... Sh... Sh... It's okay. Even if you lose your memory... I'll still love you. So will our children and grandchildren."

"But? Won't that hurt you? Me not knowing who you are anymore?"

"Maybe a little. But I'll look at it as an opportunity to make you fall in love with me again."

"Really?"

"Really!"


	9. Plagg Sneezed

**Author's Note:**

**I little bit darker, so be warned. Character deaths almost immediately.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Ladybug looked at the damage in awe. She'd never seen that level of destruction by an akuma... except for Chat Blanc. Entire city blocks had been turned to coal... buildings, mostly residential with a few notable exceptions like the television station and Chloe's hotel. She looked in horror at the victims frozen in time, exactly where they stood when they had been hit. They obviously had no advanced warning.

Tears filled her eyes outside the television station where she found Nadja and Manon. Nadja was still holding her hand as Manon was looking up at her with a bright smile on her face. Ladybug turned away remembering how she had once found herself in the ashen state below the flood.

Chloe and Sabrina were also found about half a block from the entrance to the hotel. Her hair mid-flick from one side to the other as if she was mid-sentence. Next door, school had just let out. The school seemed to be cut in half by whatever happened.

Ladybug eyed the bakery, breathing a sigh of relief at the memory of walking home, hearing an unusual sound... like a large gust of wind... and turning around to the screams of her classmates. She had rushed to transform and then circled back to the school having noted the extended damage the event had caused.

She cleared her mind as she walked up the steps. Rose was standing in silence looking over at Juleka who was now a coal statue. Ladybug gasped as she noticed Rose had been holding her hand. Rose's left hand and half of her forearm were coal. Ladybug rushed over to her usually cheery friend who now stood silent with tears in her eyes.

"Rose! What happened?"

Rose turned her face to look at Ladybug... but didn't dare move anything else. "One second we were talking about band rehearsal, the next... she was like this. I'm too scared to move. I'm afraid of what might happen to me if I move."

"Don't worry Rose. Paramedics are on their way. They'll help you. Once I defeat this akuma, we'll get everyone back to normal. I promise!"

Ladybug looked all over, finding people half-okay and half coal. Alya was sobbing amid the destruction in the locker room. She looked up at Ladybug as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "He'd forgotten a gift he had for me for our one-year anniversary. He told me to wait for him. Before he came back out, everything just turned to coal. I ran over. As soon as I touched the door to come into the locker room, it disintegrated. He was mid-jog back to the door when it hit him." Ladybug looked at Nino who still held the now coal-colored gift in his hand. "Please fix this."

"I will. I promise! I'm not going to let Hawk Moth get away with this, this time!"

Ladybug scoured the rest of the school looking for Adrien. She knew he hadn't been at school that afternoon because of a photoshoot, but had fencing about half an hour after school let out. She was worried he might've been there already. It was a modicum of relief that she couldn't find him.

Her relief turned into panic as she followed the line of damage... right back to the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

She held her breath as she swung to the mansion faster than she had ever flown. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing Adrien in his room. He looked okay... physically. But it was obvious he was not okay. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he looked out from the pinnacle of the damage. As she landed next to him, she could hear him saying, "I'm sorry," over and over again.

She looked to where his eyes were focused. In front of the statue of his mother... which was now coal... were two ashen people. She recognized it was Gabriel and Nathalie. A light glinted off of something at their feet, but she turned back to Adrien. "A-Adrien! W-What Happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this happen. I was just trying to help Plagg. I promise, My Lady! Please... tell me you can fix this!"

Ladybug looked around and finally saw the small kwami of destruction floating. She could swear there was a tear in his eye. "Plagg? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Master. But ever since I helped you with Style Queen, we've been helping me work on focusing my cataclysm outside the transformation. I was even able to focus it on Hero's Day to save him from Gorizilla. But... today... today was not the right day to be practicing."

"Oh no... Plagg! How many times did Master Fu warn you not to use your cataclysm outside the transformation?"

"I know... but I was wanting to get better at controlling it to keep..." Plagg motioned to the view outside Adrien's window. "... this from happening again. It's Pompeii all over again."

"How did it get away from you?"

"I was just about to let out a small cataclysm at the Ace of Hearts in one of Adrien decks of playing cards. It came out of nowhere. I had no time to stifle it. It just came roaring out at the worst possible time. And the cataclysm came out at the same time."

"What happened?"

"I sneezed."

"You sneezed?"

"I sneezed."

"Does this happen every time you sneeze?"

"No! I've sneezed lots of times without this happening! But, if I'm about to do a cataclysm... then this can happen."

She turned her attention back to Adrien. She'd known his identity ever since she had become the new guardian. But, given his budding relationship with Kagami, had decided not to interfere with it by revealing her own identity. That was also a very long, sleepless night she'd rather forget. She's still not sure why she wasn't akumatized.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry. Please tell me you can fix this. I'm so sorry!"

"I have to go consult the grimoire. I'll be back." She was about to jump out his window when the light from whatever was at Gabriel and Nathalie's feet hit her eyes again. She jumped down and found the moth and peacock miraculous laying at their feet. She picked them up and returned home.

* * *

Running through the bakery door as Marinette, she was instantly pulled into a massive hug by her parents. She hugged them back, never happier to see them than she was right now. After a few minutes of happy tears that her family was okay, she went upstairs and read through the grimoire. There was nothing. Not a single way to reverse damage not caused by an akuma. But she did find something else that just might work.

She picked up her phone and dialed. She nervously strummed her fingers on her desk. Alix finally answered the phone. "Marinette?"

"I know things are a mess right now, but I need you to come over to the bakery. You're the only one who can help."

A bit of muffled conversation was heard. "Alright. I'm on my way." In less than five minutes, Alix as in Marinette's room. "I assume this has something to do with what happened today?"

"It is. I know you're going to be learning this for the first time, but it's something I know you know."

"Huh?"

Marinette pulled out the miracle egg. She opened it and retrieved the Rabbit Miraculous. "Only Bunnyx can fix this now."

"No way! You're Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded. "Alix Kubdel. This is the miraculous of the rabbit. With it, you can travel through space and time. You will use it for the greater good. Once you have completed your mission, you will return it to me."

"Awesome! Absolutely!" Alix opened the box and Fluff appeared. After a brief tutorial, Alix called out, "Fluff! Clockwise!" Bunnyx was standing in front of Marinette. "This is so awesome!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and smiled at her. "I know it can be exhilarating the first time, but please try to focus. Cat Noir was working with Plagg to help him practice his power outside of his transformation. As noble of an idea as that is... it's clear to see from looking out the window that it's a very dangerous thing. We need to go to the Agreste Mansion, Adrien's bedroom, at 1500 today. Just concentrate on it and call for your power."

Alix concentrated. "Burrow!" A white portal opened, and they stepped through.

Adrien turned around in shock, holding a deck of playing cards. "M-My Lady! Bunnyx?" Adrien looked over the obviously younger version of the hero he had met previously.

"Adrien, we found out the hard way that you've been helping Plagg focus his powers outside the transformation."

Adrien looked like a deer caught in headlights before he relaxed a little. "Oh."

"I know you're just trying to help Plagg improve himself. But..."

"I cataclysmed Paris... Didn't I?" Plagg asked as he flew up to Ladybug. "I'm sorry Master."

"It's okay Plagg. Everyone sneezes... yours are just more dangerous."

"Wait..." Adrien looked at Plagg. "You've sneezed before. I even made you sneeze when you had Chloe's bracelet stuck on your head."

"True... but I wasn't about to use my power when you did that."

"The miraculous cure can't fix that either," Ladybug explained. "But I did read that I could use them to merge the two timelines together after fixing something non-akuma related."

"That's why you needed Bunnyx and why you needed to come back here, at this point in time." Bunnyx smiled now that she was catching on... although still a little overwhelmed at all the secrets she was learning today. She straightened up dramatically as her miraculous beeped. "That means I'm running out of time, right?"

"Right. So, let's finish this. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug caught a small, red and black spotted piece of camembert. She immediately threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

After the swarm, Adrien was alone in his room with Plagg, who huffed, "Such an aweful waste of perfectly good camembert... regardless of the color."

Adrien just chuckled as Plagg then sneezed out of nowhere.


End file.
